


potato king and blob man

by panic (panic_kingexe), panic_kingexe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Married, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate universe - personal assistant, Angst, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Omega Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_kingexe/pseuds/panic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_kingexe/pseuds/panic_kingexe
Summary: one shots about dnbplease don’t send hate dear godbe friends with me on twitter and ig!!@panic_kingexe (ig)@panickingexe (twt)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 338
Kudos: 1824





	1. high school

‘Well, if it isn’t head prefect George,’ Dream called to him, lounging on a desk. George turned his head to regard the blond, rolling his eyes easily. A flash of pink hair caught his eyes, and he warily eyed Technoblade, sitting in the chair at a table a few seats away.

Sharp teeth flashed as Techno shot him a grin, all feral elegance contained in his high cheekbones. He fought to hold in his shudder and instead directed his gaze to Dream, glaring at him long enough for the boy to get the message and slide off the table into an actual chair. 

‘Right. Well, I’m sure you two know the rules of detention, but just in case: I’m taking your phones.’ Techno gave his up without much complaint while Dream did the exact opposite, whining and complaining enough to give George the beginning of another headache, before finally handing it over with a sigh of defeat. 

Techno had been watching, bemused, Dream fiddling with a pencil for a while before trying to chat with George. George ignored him, staring out the window long enough for the blond to give up, slumping down in his seat and joining his friend in looking outside at the students running laps on the field. 

He studied the boy, the tired curve of his collarbones visible from his unbuttoned shirt. The sunlight turned his hair golden where it had fallen out of his hastily tied bun. Techno wanted to play with the admittedly soft looking hair. He realised he had been caught staring when he looked up and saw a soft smile spreading, honey-sweet, across Dream’s face. Looking away quickly, he busied himself with his work from his agricultural classes. He was currently at war for the place of top student with Squid, and he’d be damned if he let him win. 

As Dream continued playing with the pencil in his hands, his eyes wandered, catching on Techno’s bright pink braid hanging down past the back of his chair. He followed the braid up onto his face, where a defined jawline coupled with his stern expression made him intimidating to most. Thus, it was met with surprise that Techno was shown to be shockingly photogenic, pairing with crisp collars and a tie ironed to perfection to give a boy straight out of one of those old military portraits. 

Techno was strangely aware of the gaze trailing over his face, willing himself to focus on his work. Dream looked away, laying his head down instead to try sleeping the few hours away. Techno let out tension in a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, and tried to relax. 

Dream’s hair spilled out completely from his bun, gliding onto the table like syrup, and Techno’s fingers itched. 

———

Techno straightened up on Wilbur’s bed from his hunched position, hearing unpleasant cracks and receiving a guffaw from Tommy in the process. 

‘How’s that essay coming along, old man?’ Tommy said, flinging his arms onto the bed to make grabby hands at said essay from his seat on the floor. Techno groaned, handing him the essay to read through with Phil and Wilbur peeking over his shoulder curiously. 

‘It’s great!’ Phil said, offering him a grin. ‘I don’t understand a word of it, but it’s wonderful!’ Tommy laughed, slapping the essay back onto the bed where Techno was stretching his wrist, the pops like tiny firecrackers. 

‘Hand me a can,’ Techno asked, leaning over to take the beer from Wilbur, opening it and drinking half the can in a few gulps. ‘Ugh. This is terrible; give me another.’ 

‘Well, if you want better drinks, I have an idea of who to call,’ Wilbur said, picking up his phone. Phil raised his eyebrows. 

‘Sure,’ Tommy shrugged, stretching out on the ground and batting away at Phil, who took another sip from his beer. 

‘Dream.’

‘Wilbur.’ 

‘Do you have booze that costs more than five bucks,’ Wilbur asks, without pleasantries. 

‘Are you drinking and basking in loneliness without me, Wilbur? I’m honestly hurt.’ 

‘We’re in my room’ 

‘I’ll be over in ten.’

Wilbur hangs up, giving the three boys a thumbs up. Tommy laughs again while Techno gets up to get a stapler. He sorts through many bomb-shaped objects, undoubtedly gifted by Dream, that Wilbur arranges nicely in his drawer. Strange to think that Wilbur had been the blond’s rival not too long ago, but Techno chose not to dwell on it and finally got his hands on a stapler, albeit a silly one with clay bombs glued on. 

A knock sounds at the door, and Techno startles, nearly dropping the stapler. Wilbur gets up to answer but instead sticks his head out the window to gag enthusiastically. Techno takes pity and chooses to answer the door. 

Dream offers a lopsided smile, a worn hoodie drooping past his hands and damp hair left untied, curling around his ears and neck. He carries a bulging plastic bag that Techno eyes, before letting the other boy in. 

When they reenter, Wilbur had recovered, sipping instead on a glass of water for the time being. Tommy waves enthusiastically at Dream, who laughs and nudges him with his foot, plopping down on the floor beside him. Techno picks the stapler back up, nearly stabbing his hand onto the cactus that Wilbur insists on having in his room for the ‘aesthetic’. It could do with a bit of watering. 

Dream offers him a cup of something that burns pleasantly down his throat, staring a second too long at the movement of his throat. He then flops his torso onto Wilbur’s long giraffe legs to talk about his cat. Techno observes the other, his casual hand movements speaking of natural confidence that drew crowds to him and had people hanging off his every word. Hell, Dream technically wasn’t even allowed here, getting a keycard from Wilbur who had simply charmed his way through the fussy process of getting a new one with a few sheepish smiles and promises of being more careful. 

His stolen keycard works as promised, coupled with a casualness and a grin that allows him past the guards at the gates without a hitch. His ability to charm astounds Techno, and when his hoodie slides up his torso to reveal a sliver of skin, Techno stares. 

He takes another drink. 

———

Techno walks across the hallway to wake Wilbur, who he suspects has slept in. He opens the door, ready to greet his friend good morning. Dream and Wilbur sleep together in his bed, curled up tightly and wound around each other to fit on the tiny bed. He swallows through his suddenly tight throat. 

He closes the door, then bangs on it.

‘Wilbur, you’re about to be late for class,’ he calls through the shut door. 

The last thing he hears before he leaves is muffled swearing. 

———

Dream is sitting on a branch in a tree, Techno notes. 

‘Hey,’ he says, because he’s got nothing better to say. Dream smiles, and the way the light falls reveal dimples that Techno had never noticed. 

‘Hi.’ 

‘Got room for another up there?’ Dream shifts over obligingly and Techno takes a running leap to get ahold of the branch, eventually gaining a sitting position next to Dream. His lashes are golden in the same light that showed Techno the little divots in his cheeks. 

They sit for a while, cheeks smarting from the biting wind that blows Dream’s hair of spun gold into his eyes. Techno considers letting down his hair as well, but gets distracted by Dream opening his mouth. 

‘You wanna go get pizza?’ 

‘As long as it’s not pineapple.’ 

‘Deal,’ and they both slide off the branch, landing softly on concrete. 

At the pizza place, Dream stacks up coffee creamers as Techno watches. 

He pokes the stack, and the cups fall. 

———

Wilbur looked over at Dream, who was texting someone on his phone. Dream smiles goofily at his phone, and as much as Wilbur finds him glorious, he knows equally as much that Dream is no longer his to keep to himself. He sighs. 

‘Dream.’ 

‘Yeah, Wil?’ Dream replies after a short moment, distracted. 

‘Techno wants to see the new movie coming out. You know, the one releasing next week.’ 

‘Oh, okay. Why are you telling me this?’ He finally has Dream’s full attention, and it doesn’t feel as good as it did before. 

‘You like him, don’t you?’ Dream’s eyes widen.

‘I- I don’t- Do I?’ Wilbur smiles, a bit mournful. 

‘Yes. And he likes you as well.’ 

‘Oh.’ Dream looks at him, hesitant. Wilbur rolls his eyes.

‘Yes, Dream, the benefit part of our arrangement will be let go of. I hear Techno has good technique. Wouldn’t want to miss out on that.’ Dream’s jaw drops. 

‘Wha- Wilbur!’ Wilbur cackles as Dream hits him on the shoulder.

His eyes soften as Dream leaves. It had been a while since Dream had left before sunrise. 

Wilbur waves after him. 

———

Dream stares at Techno when he opens the door. Techno stares back. 

‘You left your phone in my room,’ he says, holding the item in his hand. Dream sighs. 

‘Come in.’ He says, leaving the door open for Techno to enter. Dream’s sister eyes him as he ascends the stairs, following Dream to his room. It’s strangely messy for someone who enjoys arranging his belongings in one of two ways. They sit on Dream’s bed, and thus began an awkward silence. 

‘Techno.’

‘Dream.’ 

‘It is two at night.’

‘Yes.’ 

‘I do not live within walking distance of the school.’

‘I found out. I was actually hopin’ I’d crash here for the night.’ Techno casually got up. ‘But if you don’t want me to I guess I’ll walk all the way back. In the night. In fear of murderers or kidnappers or-‘ 

‘Fine, stay the night,’ Dream says, the golden flecks in the green of his eyes shining with amusement. 

‘Ah, I thought you’d never ask! It’s my pleasure to accept your gracious offer,’ Techno bows, making Dream wheeze loudly. 

Later that night, they wake up pressed together from head to toe, Dream’s back to Techno’s front. Techno holds his breath, resting his hand gently on Dream’s hip. 

Dream grinds back against him, and Techno exhales. 

———

George walks toward the room, preparing himself to face Technoblade’s silent judgement of his uniform. He dusts off his shirt self-consciously, and enters, only to find that he needn’t have worried about being judged. 

Dream got off of his perch on Techno’s lap after a heavy clearing of George’s throat, swiping the back of his hand over his mouth and baring his teeth at his friend in a grin. George attempts to calm the raging blush on his cheeks, and fails quite miserably. He clears his throat again. 

‘I need both of your phones. Uh, because of the rules?’ Even George sounds unsure of himself, and Dream wheezes in response. 

He collects both phones easily, Dream settling down next to Techno, hair slipping from his hair tie; and Techno remembers. 

Techno starts braiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh lord they simpin  
> getting back into writing after four years woooo  
> please comment if you enjoyed and leave feedback if you want to :)  
> i’m just here to fill out the tag a lil
> 
> be friends with me!!!  
> @panickingexe on twt  
> @panic_kingexe on ig


	2. married au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i really love the trope where two characters are revealed to be in a relationship all along and it’s unexpected but also works somehow 
> 
> this was largely inspired by TrashcanWithSprinkles’ fic golden bands and gloves which is one of my favourite dnb fics so you should definitely check that out if you haven’t already 
> 
> enjoy the story :)

For a while, Dream simply breathed. In, out; in and out. Tommy’s blonde hair shone in the sun. Sapnap’s smile coffee-bitter. He forced himself to focus, tightening his grip on his axe. Dream felt the warmth of Techno’s leg pressing into his side in a show of support, the man sitting proudly upon his horse. He nudged Techno, who responded by swinging his leg nonchalantly to nearly knock Dream to the ground. 

Just then, they were forced to return to the scene in front of them as Tommy declared ‘The Battle of The Lake’. Said lake being a pond, if anyone cared to tell the difference. Dream felt the air change as everyone tensed. His blood rushed, Techno’s warmth now white-hot against him. 

A bolt hits Tommy in the shoulder, shields raising as everyone surged forward to begin the fight. As Dream chased Antfrost down, with Techno across the field sliding off his horse to swing his axe viciously at his opponent, blood sprayed across the grass, glinting wine-dark. Antfrost went first, his body dissolving to leave his items behind, and Dream turned, leaving the items for Tommy to collect. 

Braided hair whipped around behind Techno as he struck, harsh features set in a face of stone impassive and nearly bored. He took every hit they offered, striking back twice as hard and twice as fast. Niki was quickly taken out of the fight, her items falling to hit the ground with a morale-lowering series of thumps.

Techno looked around, spotting Dream dodging and blocking Sapnap’s attacks, hood falling off to reveal blond hair that seriously needed a brush or two. Techno distractedly made a mental note, watching as Sapnap went next, Dream’s axe buried into his back as he jumped into the nearby river. 

Finally, Skeppy, who tried to talk his way out. Techno finished him off with an axe in his chest. Tommy cheered loudly, blue eyes shining with excitement as he tried to balance all their spoils in his arms. Dream laughed and picked up a few items himself, smiling up at Techno, who had climbed back onto his horse.

Techno gently pulled Dream’s hood back up, and traced the edge of his mask with his finger gently as he pulled back. This went unnoticed by Tommy, who continued babbling on about the supply of armour and weapons they now had. 

Blood had been spilled, but they would be okay. 

——— 

Techno ripped the potatoes out of the ground with more strength than was probably necessary, brown streaks through his hair and across his face. Dream had left hours ago, picked up by Fundy in a car, where Techno had seen roses and chocolates pushed into Dream’s gloved hands. He breathed out, the air grating harshly against his teeth as he tried to distract himself by harvesting his potatoes. 

Even with the golden band hidden under Dream’s glove, Techno worried. He blew his hair out of his eyes, and wondered if what Fundy offered was what Dream wanted. And if so, would he have the strength to let him go? 

He didn’t have an answer. 

So, he continued farming. 

Dream came back a while after, poking his head into the farm to see Techno staring contemplatively at a potato in his hand, the corners of his mouth tight. He sat down next to his crouched form. 

‘Hey,’ he says, brushing a clod of dirt off of Techno’s cheek. Dream pressed his lips to his love’s temple, and Techno turned to him, distracted. 

‘Hi,’ he returned. Gentle pressure on Dream’s forehead caused the blond to sigh, and he threaded his fingers loosely through Techno’s rougher hand. Techno notices that he isn’t wearing his gloves. 

‘Come to bed with me?’ He asked, cleaning the smudges of dirt from Techno’s palm. Techno stares down at their linked hands, uncertain. Dream places the potatoes on the ground into a nearby basket, and Techno runs his thumb over the smooth skin on the top of Dream’s hand, stopping briefly on the glorious shine of gold on his ring finger. 

‘I don’t feel anything for Fundy,’ Dream offers, and Techno turns his head to look at him, crimson eyes wide. 

‘I didn’t even say anythin’.’ 

‘Well, yeah, but I just know. Something’s bothering you, and it surely isn’t these potatoes.’ Dream then frowns, reaching for one. ‘Then again, maybe it is, I still can’t really tell.’ 

He’s interrupted by a laugh from Techno, and he looks at him, smiling. He scoops Dream up in his arms, leaving his hoe on the floor to deal with tomorrow. 

For now, they need a shower. 

———

Dream runs through the nether with Tubbo, netherwart crunching like gravel under his feet. When Tubbo shouts a warning, Dream turns, coming face to face with a piglin, who simply regards him before walking off, steps heavy with surety of his place here. Tubbo runs up to him, and Dream yet again notices that his buttons are askew. He’s sorely tempted to reach out and fix them. 

‘How weren’t you attacked?’ Tubbo asks, blue eyes wide with leftover adrenaline. Dream glances down. He’s forgotten to put on golden armour. Wincing, he realises what must have happened as he readjusts the band on his finger. He laughs it off. 

‘Must’ve been, like, a friendly piglin.’ 

‘Really?’ Tubbo’s eyes are bright with amazement, and he removes his armour to test the theory before Dream can stop him. 

Tubbo is nearly killed, and Dream spends the rest of the time patching him up. 

On the ground, the piglin’s corpse slowly cooled.

———

Wilbur finds Techno on a tree with Dream, and wonders what they must be discussing. The two most powerful allies that he was blessed with. Their movements are lazy as they move their hands to illustrate their points, and Wilbur watches them, fascinated. 

Techno’s cape waves gently in the breeze, his sunwashed limbs a testament to his hours spent in the sun training and farming. Dream’s leanness gives nothing away, the power and speed that show when he fights hidden away in leisurely moments such as this. 

Techno picks a leaf from Dream’s hair, and he laughs, plucking a flowering bud from a branch and tucking it into Techno’s hair. The yellow flower resembles the sun. Wilbur stares. He leaves soon, the two seemingly refusing to leave the tree. 

A while later, Techno stares up through the leaves at the sun, squinting at its general location up in the sky.

‘I’m goin’ to be late for my meeting with Wilbur and Tommy,’ he says casually, swinging his leg in the empty air below their branch. Dream looks over at him, and Techno distractedly runs his hand over Dream’s corseted torso. 

‘Aren’t you usually late anyway?’ 

‘Yeah. And it’s usually your fault.’ 

‘Sorry,’ Dream said, not sorry at all. ‘Want me to kiss it better?’ 

Techno laughs, sitting upright and pressing a kiss to Dream’s shoulder. It’s warm in a way that makes him ache. He swings down from the tree, his beloved waving at him as he starts walking. 

He is late, as promised, and Wilbur teases him about what he was doing on a tree with Dream. 

Techno shrugs, and they continue on. 

The flower stayed in his hair until he got home. 

———

Techno’s hands were steady on his crossbow as Tubbo stared up at him with terrified eyes that soured his stomach. 

‘Do it.’ Jschlatt whispered into his ear as he ran a finger across Techno’s bow in quiet reverence. He grit his teeth. ‘Do it!’ 

He glanced back at the boy his beloved cared for so much. His suit would go to waste, but he would live. He aimed with all the accuracy he could muster. 

‘I’m sorry about this, Tubbo. I’ll make it fast,’ Techno promises, and Tubbo nods, taking a step forward and closing his eyes. Techno fired, and Tubbo dissolved. 

The screams of the audience made Techno turn around to face them, and he steadies his shaking hands. He fires wildly into the crowd, Schlatt nodding in approval beside him. Puffs of smoke rose up between the survivors, who tried their hardest to dodge his fireworks. 

No one could match up to Dream, who weaved and dodged with all the grace and flexibility in the world. Dream. Would he approve of his actions? 

He shrugged and continued his murderous spree. 

———

Dream, for the record, did not mind. 

In fact, Techno found out that the whole place was rigged to blow, not like it usually isn’t, with hundreds of bombs hidden under the surface of the ground. 

If Wilbur hadn’t made the decision, in the end, not to press the button that would have blown Manberg to hell, he’d be missing a crossbow by now. 

‘We are evil,’ Techno decides, while waiting for his hair to dry later that night. Dream rewards him with a wheeze, and he glances down at Dream’s head on his lap.

Dream’s features are soft compared to his own, long cheekbones as light as feathers leading the way to the small dimples evident in freckled cheeks. They couldn’t be more different, Techno’s bone structure proud and haughty as an emperor, cheekbones high and dagger-like.

‘What gave it away, the massacre or the explosives?’ Techno chooses not to answer, receiving another soft wheeze, and instead chooses to finally, finally, get a brush into Dream’s hair, trying to fix the mess up on top of his head. 

Dream, to his credit, doesn’t complain, merely scrunching up his face in response to the tougher knots in his hair. Techno runs a finger gently down the bridge of his nose, smoothing out the skin and chuckling softly at Dream crossing his eyes to glare down at his finger. Glorious green tighten into slits as an accusing finger is pointed at Techno.

‘You’re not laughing at me, are you?’ 

Techno hides a grin. 

‘I would never,’ he assures Dream. He gets the final knot out of his hair and sets the comb down. 

The moon smiles down at them as lips meet and blond hair is messed up again. 

———

The moon sees them again as their respective friends tease them for having spent more time together recently. Green meets crimson as they share a small smile. Wilbur claps his hand on Techno’s shoulder along with Phil, trying to encourage him to ask Dream out. Techno sighs deeply. 

‘You don’t understand, he’s already off the market.’ Techno shrugs off his cape. Wilbur’s disappointment shines deep blue, but he nods. ‘I can see why.’ 

Wilbur glances over to Dream, where he was getting heckled by George and Sapnap.

‘C’mon Dreamie, I’ve never known you to be such a pussy,’ Sapnap mocks, steering Dream to face Techno. George joins in too, and Dream rolls his eyes. 

‘Fine. Watch this.’ And with that, Dream walked, leaves crunching like glass under his feet, over to Techno. Dream leans down easily to kiss him, and Techno, for his part, reciprocates, cupping Dream’s face in one hand. When they break apart to smile at each other, there’s a beat of silence. Everyone starts yelling, all at once. 

‘What.’ Sapnap states, turning to George, who looks as bewildered as he feels. Wilbur and Phil are staring, open mouthed, as Dream gives a grin, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. All four of them crowd in on the couple. 

‘You’re dating?’ They echo, and everyone present falls silent to hear the answer.

‘Well actually,’ Dream starts, and pulls his glove off along with Techno. They hold their hands up together to show their friends, and when the golden rings glint in the moonlight, Dream thinks George actually stops breathing. 

‘You’re married?’ They scream, causing an even louder commotion than the kiss did. 

‘Yes!’ Dream wheezes, followed by a sneeze. Techno drapes his cloak around Dream’s shoulders, which seems to bring Phil back to life. 

‘Congratulations! Uh, I never would have guessed. How long have you been married?’ Dream and Techno glanced at each other. 

‘A while.’ Techno deadpans, while another loud wheeze fills the air. Sapnap starts shaking George, laughing loudly. 

‘You asked Dream to marry you that one time! You asked a married man to marry you!’ He taunts, and George snorts, flinging his hands off his shoulders. Techno glances at them, amused, and Wilbur plops down heavily across from them. 

‘So when you said that Dream was off the market, it was because he was married to you!’ Wilbur realises, and Dream loses his shit. As their friends got over the revelation, they began to claim that they ‘saw it coming’, and got eye rolls for their troubles. 

Techno wrapped his arm around Dream’s waist, and Dream sighed. There may be trouble in the future, but right now? 

The moon was bright, their gloves were off, and they were content. 

Their rings shone like sunlight under the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a lot of fluff and i’m sorry that there isn’t much plot but i just wanted a calm one shot about married dnb :) 
> 
> hope you enjoyed and leave a comment for future stories that you’d like to see or things that you’ve noticed in the story i’d love to hear what you think :D
> 
> stay tuned for more :D
> 
> be friends with me!!!   
> @panickingexe on twt   
> @panic_kingexe on ig


	3. character study kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep a character study 
> 
> for their personas on dream smp

‘Creeping around, Dream?’ Dream rolled his eyes, shifting his mask back into place. Techno took a seat next to him, staring down at Jschlatt. 

‘Stalking me, Techno?’ 

The line of Techno’s mouth tilted up the slightest bit, his pink hair waving, proud as a flag in the breeze. Dream swung his legs in the space just off the cobble, glancing at Techno from behind the porcelain. 

Blending in was simply not an option for the man, his gait like that of a king’s. His features draw attention, all high cheekbones and harsh jawline. Ruby judgement glints from ferocious eyes. Techno doesn’t have smile lines. He’s lovely to look at in a pristine, structured kind of way. 

Techno isn’t handsome in the way that Sapnap is, sun-warmed and comforting and classic, in a way. But he carries himself with sharp poise, all unrelenting edges smoothed out some by the years wearing him down. Like sea glass that washed up a little too soon. It’s hard to look away from him. 

He hums, and Dream tears his gaze away, focusing his gaze back down where Wilbur is stood, shock-still. Tommy is holding onto his shoulder, panicked as only a child can be. It isn’t a good look on him. 

Techno squints down at them beside him, and barely visible pink lashes crowd around bloodied irises. They make the effect of the narrow gleam all the more startling, and Dream stares. Techno is capable of anything; ruthlessly efficient and cunning as can be. He leaves nothing up to chance, and has all the focus of a hunting falcon. 

Techno catches him, and Dream feels a flush crawling up his neck. Techno offers him a small smirk, sweet as cinnamon. It’s equal parts awkward as it is enormously endearing. 

Dream pushes himself off the ledge, catching himself safely on a horse at the bottom.

A conversation hangs between them, stretched thin. 

———

The impact of his sword, solid on the porcelain of Dream’s mask breaks it perfectly in half, and within half a second, Techno’s sword lies on the floor, the back of Dream’s head cupped in his hands as he holds his exposed face to the sharpness of his collarbones. Dream breathes in deep, shaky as Techno steers them to a back room. 

Jimmy and his friends stare at them, shocked. 

Dream separates from him hesitantly after they reach the room, scrubbing at his face self consciously. Techno doesn’t know where to look, and settles on the silver ring on Dream’s thumb. They stand in silence for a while. 

‘Techno,’ Dream calls, and Techno can’t help it, he looks at him. His bottom lip is drawn between his teeth, hands wringing together in his nervousness. He’s sharp eyed and softer than Techno. He’s alluring. 

The corners of Dream’s mouth tilt upward, fleeting and shy as a feather. The bruises under his eyes deepen with his smile, his hair gleaming like brushed copper. Shadows from his lashes fan out onto his cheeks, too round for his angular jawline. Freckles like stars are messy on his face, like an afterthought, and he stays still for Techno to run an analytical gaze over his face. 

Dream’s eyes are clear and uncertain, green dye swirling in water. Techno had never seen him at a loss for what to do. Plans and tactics sat behind Dream’s teeth; people who he’s never met know him by name. Techno can see him thinking. It’s mildly unsettling. He wonders if this is how George and Sapnap see him when he’s cornered during a Manhunt. He could understand why they screamed so much. 

Dream raises his chin, and the long curve of his throat reminds Techno of a knife. Techno swallows deeply. Dream is untouchable, and, god, they could take over the world. Techno returns the smile, and Dream is suddenly all teeth, gripping Techno’s forearms. 

‘Thanks for covering for me, I really appreciate it.’ Techno isn’t able to look away from Dream, his limbs suddenly thrumming with energy, his green eyes amber-bright. The two took their time to finally look at each other, the gold leaf of Dream’s lashes framing intense eyes that set something below Techno’s ribs aflame. 

Techno looks down to glance at Dream’s hand, wrapped around his forearm securely. Dream is the type that’s casually touchy-feely, as clingy as he is hot-blooded. He gives hugs in encouragement, pats shoulders. Sapnap loves it. 

A tongue wets chapped lips, and Techno wants. 

———

Techno leans back in his chair, a relaxed predator, giving Dream a smirk. Dream’s pretty sure Techno’s blood is 80% caffeine at this point, but doesn’t comment, bouncing his leg to continue speaking about something that probably makes sense. His replacement mask lies on the table between them. Dream stops to take a sip of water, eyes tracing over Techno, who has a profile like an eagle. 

His throat stays dry, and he feels ragged beside the cool, high-boned grace of Technoblade. 

‘You alright?’ Techno asks. A nap sounds more and more appealing, and Dream clears his throat. Techno never says anything thoughtlessly, mulling over words in his head before saying it. Dream just runs his mouth and hopes no one gets offended along the way. Even so, Techno is brilliantly condescending, just to the side of blunt. 

Dream doesn’t have an answer to his question. 

‘Why don’t you say something?’ He asks, instead, resting his chin onto his hand. Techno snorts uncharacteristically. 

‘Why don’t you suck my dick?’ Dream smiles, tired in a way that leaves him cold. 

‘Maybe later.’ 

———

Dream is resilient in a way that he hasn’t seen anyone else. Techno walks up to him where he’s sitting on a ledge, up to Techno’s ribs. Techno lays his arms onto the sun-soaked stone, smooth to the touch. Dream tilts his head at him, the set of his shoulders angular and lovely. He could get away with murder. 

‘Hey,’ Techno has no better greeting. Dream smiles, dimples evident in the sun. His greek-statue silhouette blocks Techno’s eyes from the sun, and Techno aches with want. He’s tired of it, frankly, and Dream runs his hand through Techno’s hair. Techno relaxes into the stone, warm from the sun. He could fall asleep here. 

Dream chuckles, the arrogant tilt of his mouth matching Techno’s. They’re the same breed of creature. The disapproving twist of Dream’s lips when someone interrupts them makes him dizzy. Techno looks up, and it’s Wilbur. 

‘Hello,’ Dream says, clipped. Wilbur grins, and looks at Techno in a way that makes his head hurt. Considering that they used to fuck, Wilbur is remarkably terrible at reading Dream, and Techno wants to chase him away. 

‘I haven’t seen you in a while,’ Wilbur starts, leaning on the stone. Dream’s hand in his hair hasn’t stopped, and instead he attempts a braid. Techno feels his hand shake, trepidation evident, and decides that he should put an end to this. He straightens up, and Dream stares at him. 

He bares his teeth. 

‘Lunch, Wilbur?’ 

——— 

Wilbur quite obviously wants to stay and talk to him, and Dream picks at his hoodie instead. Eventually, after several wary glances, Wilbur concedes. No one can reject Techno, after all. This counts for the second favour that Techno has done him, and he wonders if he’ll ever stop owing the man. They’re far too similar for Techno to not know that he detests being indebted, and he watches as they leave. 

He scrubs a hand over his eyes, and feels absolutely raw. 

As it turned out, Dream has atrocious taste in boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> be friends with me!!!   
> @panickingexe on twt   
> @panic_kingexe on ig


	4. school au fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for mell on the dnb discord wooooo

Techno is tired. And not just the regular type of tired; extending past veins into bone marrow, a dull experience that never fails to get old after the first hour or two. He blinks, his eyes have been trying and failing to stay focused on the blurry screen of his laptop. 

Half a week into finals and he’s already burnt out. Un-fucking-believable. 

He grabs his thermos, intent on a refill. Out in the hallway, he bumps into Dream. Techno eyes him warily, something behind his eyes starts throbbing, and he holds in a groan. 

Dream seems to be buzzing with energy, a rarity at this time of the year. Loose-limbed, he draws attention towards himself in the horde. Techno strides towards the coffee machine, and students scatter. In his first year, Techno discovered that his resting face gave him an intense, confrontational edge, and promptly weaponised it. 

Someone taps him on the shoulder. 

_Fucking hell,_ Techno thinks, and turns to face Dream. He looks at him, and Techno is hit with a wave of nausea. He shakes it away roughly, and when he zones back in, Dream is ranting about something involving coding. Techno doesn’t understand a word of it. 

He stares blankly at Dream, who takes his silence as wilful attention. Techno studies tan skin frosted over with freckles, spread too tightly over sharp jawline and cheekbones that shouldn’t match but still do. He stares at thin skin on thinner wrists, and wonders just how much Dream eats. 

His head pounds, and he wonders if God needs a favour or something. A cool, dry hand touches his forehead, and he quite nearly leaps away. He settles for flinching, hard, and Dream’s concern is reflected through eyes that remind him of the ocean. A green, mildly polluted ocean. 

’Are you feeling okay, Techno?’ Dream asks, and Techno shoves away the urge to snap at him. His head refuses to stop hurting. Techno watches Dream’s mouth form around more words that he can’t absorb, and he grits his teeth. Dream’s mouth is soft around the edges, worn down and tired, under the arrogance that they both didn’t have until they did. 

Before Techno can register it, he pitches forward, and his mouth is pressed against Dream’s, who stills under him. He vaguely registers students going quiet. Someone drops their mug. He straightens up, releases his grip on Dream’s wrists. _When did he even grab them?_

Dream stares back at him. His eyes are wide and uncertain, and Techno offers him a surely loopy grin. Golden lashes blink at him, like the slow shock when you stand up too fast and black out for a second. He pats him on the cheek, and hears someone inhale loudly. Dream stays quiet, and the pressure behind his eyes releases some. 

Techno grabs his thermos, and moves. 

No one stays in his way for long. 

———

They start studying together, their thermoses eternally steaming. Others learn to avoid them; even Dream can’t keep up his friendliness for long. That night, Techno raises his brows as Dream unceremoniously plops into his lap. He’s drowsy as a prince atop his thighs, and Techno feels like he’s been bewitched.

‘I don’t want to walk back to my room,’ comes a whine, Dream resting his forehead on Techno’s collarbone. Techno’s hands clamp tight on his hips to steady him, and Dream sighs.

‘Then don’t. I don’t mind you staying the night,’ Techno offers. Dream takes a page out of his book, and angles to kiss Techno. Techno kisses back with glorious unconcern, and Dream hums, pleased, deep in his throat. Dream looks like lightning from behind Techno’s eyelids, and he can taste the warmth from somewhere behind his skin.

It’s been five or twenty minutes, and Techno draws back. Dream’s lips are pearly and swollen, moonlight glints high on his cheekbones. Techno loves him more than anything, then, and cups his face in both hands to press their foreheads together. The small smile on Dream’s face sets him on fire, and god, it’s like being drunk.

Techno rocks up into Dream’s willing warmth, and they burn.

———

Dream watches, half lidded, as Techno glides into the room. He puts his bag down across from him, and there’s something distinctly royal about the way he turns his head to nod at Skeppy. Dream didn’t even notice that Skeppy was here.

‘Did you hear about the change in lesson planning?’ Techno asks, and doesn’t wait for a reply before he starts ranting. Dream can’t help but put down his pen. There’s something about Techno that make people listen to him, decide that he’s a real special kind of prick, and continue listening anyway. Dream buries his face into his arms.

‘I’m going to die,’ he says, and he can _feel_ Techno’s eye roll. In a rare show of affection, Techno strokes his hair.

‘Probably,’ he says, agreeably. ‘But not before you ace all your exams, nerd.’

One of the best things about Techno is his level head; he could tell you anything and you’d trust him instinctively. Dream _knows_ , however, that he’s bullshitting and continues to whine. This is predictably met with another sarcastic eye roll. Unpredictably, Techno placates him with a kiss, because he likes Dream. Or doesn’t; Dream’s opinion of this changes daily.

He can feel Skeppy staring, and it nearly itches with its intensity. He waves at Skeppy half-heartedly, and turns back to face Techno.

‘I love you,’ he says, because he’s a liar. Techno looks at him, nearly surprised. Crimson softens when he sees Dream’s expression, and he laughs.

‘No, you don’t.’

Dream doesn’t.

But he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s truly awful and i’m sorry my brain is rotting away 
> 
> tell me what you think about it and i hope you enjoyed
> 
> be friends with me!!!   
> @panickingexe on twt   
> @panic_kingexe on ig


	5. possessive/protective trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so angry i had to rewrite this bc ao3 bugged out YOU DONT UNDERSTAND 
> 
> anyways this is for anyone on the dnb server thanks for waiting :)

They _snuck up on me,_ Dream thinks, facing two people who had attacked him out of nowhere. He was vaguely aware of blood trickling down his arm and thigh, warm as the sun. He fought back the urge to shudder.

They had him cornered against the bottom of a steep cliff, and as he backed up a little more, he stumbled, dizzy with blood loss. The two exchanged smirks as Dream righted himself, tightening his grip on his axe.

‘Who has the time to do this?’ He wondered aloud, eyeing their sets of enchanted diamond armour and weapons. The two had evidently prepared for this fight, just to sneak up behind him and attack? The male with pink bangs stepped forward confidently. ‘We do!’

As he launched into his monologue, filled with complaints and jeers at Dream, the latter casually slipped a hand into his pocket, wrapping slender fingers around an enderpearl. The girl took notice of this, and rushed at him hastily, black ponytail whipping around behind her.

Dream threw the luminescent green orb, right as a potion bottle smashed at his feet, splattering him with its contents. As his skin began to itch and burn, he faces the girl’s awful smirk, and he realises right as he dissolves; _poison_.

He rematerialises right next to a river, and quickly pulled plants and leaves from the ground over himself, pressing flat into the moist ground and gritting his teeth against the agony of the potion of poison against his skin. The pain burned behind his eyes, between his lungs, and each second stretched into an eternity of torture.

Finally, their voices fade enough that he’s assured they won’t return, and he inhales like a drowning man, shoving the blanket of plants off of himself and shakily crawling his way over to the river. He rolled himself in, scrubbing at his skin in a frenzy.

Horrid green flows from his skin and swirls away through the river, along with a fair amount of blood from the deep gashes in his skin. When the burning ceases, he emerges from the water, coughing and hacking. He collapses on the bank, exhausted. His blood seeps, like red wine, into the moist dirt beneath him.

He falls unconscious.

———

Techno stoops down to rinse his sword, the dried blood crusted up on the blade a disgusting sight to see. And feel, he presumes, about to dip his sword in the river water.

He’s faced with a gleaming, horrible green tinted liquid in the previously clean water. He startles, the green swirling down the river until the water retains just a mild tint of the off-putting colour of the liquid. Techno looks upstream, and can’t resist his curiosity as he sheathed his sword again, forgetting about washing it for now.

He continues upstream, looking at salmon, blush-pink in the clear water, and random patches of sugarcane, until the sole of his boot presses down onto something soft that is decidedly not the ground.

 _A body,_ he notes, gripping their shoulder to flip them onto their back. The flesh feels unsettlingly cold and moist through his glove, and he finds himself staring down at the face of his beloved.

‘Dream?’ He mumbles. Then the reality sets in, and the sight of Dream’s face, unusually pale, and his shallow breathing, rasping through his lungs, throws Techno into a panic. When Dream doesn’t wake up, even with some shaking, Techno picks him up, and _runs_.

He looks at his beloved as he runs, and oh god, there’s _so much blood_. You’d think he would be used to blood by now, given his status as the Blood God, but not when it came to his beloved. He just wanted Dream to stay in his house and never leave again after this.

Finally, he reaches his house, and bursts through the door, setting Dream down as carefully as he can on a couch. Techno hastily pulls out whatever he thought he needed to fix Dream up, and fed his beloved bits of enchanted golden apple that gleam like the sun.

The next few minutes were spent in anxiety-ridden silence as Techno gently dragged a rag over Dream’s limbs and torso to clean off the dirt. Dream groans softly, and forest-gold lashes flicker as he blinks open unsettlingly green eyes. Techno nearly cries in relief.

‘Techno?’ Dream’s voice sounds far away, and Techno smiles at him, smoothing a thumb over the curve of a freckled cheek. ‘Oh, sweetheart, what did you get yourself into this time?’

Dream gently presses a kiss on his wrist, and the line of his mouth curves unhappily. He shrugs.

‘I ran into some people today who didn’t really like me,’ he says, and Techno’s hand freezes where it was running through his hair. Dream makes an unconscious sound in the back of his throat, and Techno continues after a short pause.

‘Oh?’ He says. ‘Do you happen to have their descriptions and or names?’

Dream chuckles, rather helplessly, as crimson eyes stare into his own.

‘It was a girl and a boy, decked out in fully enchanted diamond gear. The girl had long black hair and the guy had, like, pink bangs.’ He offers, and Techno feigns shock.

‘First they attack what’s mine and then one of them steals my look? Now they _have_ to die,’ he declares, rather dramatically, and earns a wheeze from Dream, whose hand comes up to smack him on the chest. Dream winces, and Techno remembers what he was doing.

He grins sheepishly, and offers his beloved a leather glove to bite down on.

‘So, about those cuts..’

———

Techno carries Dream over to the bedroom once he was done, fully intending on keeping his promise to make his beloved stay in his bedroom, at least until he heals up fully. Dream helps him by complaining as much as humanly possible in his arms.

If Dream a few years ago had seen this spectacle, he would never have believed it.

Dream had harboured a sickeningly sweet hero-crush on Techno, who was cocky, arrogant, proud, and all the things he had wanted to be. Then Dream grew up a little, became all of those things himself, and promptly realised that Techno was terrible. Techno still finds this hilarious.

He places him down gently onto the silky bedsheets, and admires the satin curve of Dream’s cheek in the soft light. He sits down next to his beloved, pressing a kiss onto the back of his hand.

‘I’m going to _murder_ those who dared to hurt you,’ he growls, and Dream looks at him, the corner of his eyes worn down and soft.

‘You don’t have to do that for me,’ he says, but the hurt in how the corners of his mouth tilt up convince Techno otherwise.

‘This is equally as much for you as it is for me, sweetheart,’ he starts. ‘No one hurts what’s mine and gets away with it.’

Techno stands, and his beloved looks up at him. A hand shoots up and wraps around his forearm, and he lets himself be tugged down for Dream to kiss him on the cheek. He quickly hides under the blanket, voice muffled by the soft fabric.

‘Go kill them, I’m sleeping.’ Techno can’t hold back a laugh, and Dream’s lips quirk up despite himself. A final kiss on the lump of Dream on his bed and his cloak left draped on the back of a chair nearby, he picks up his sword.

The door slams behind him when he leaves.

———

’That was so satisfying!’ He exchanges grins with his partner, and they continue making their way to the nearby village for shelter and food over the night. He recalls his sword sinking into Dream’s flesh, and smirks to himself.

When they near the village, they can’t hear the noise of the usually bustling village. The air is filled with tension and soft whispers of the villagers, leaves dragging across the ground.

A man steps out in front of them, and their hair stands on end in his presence, like lightning was about to strike.

‘Oh good,’ he says. ‘I’ve found you.’

And then he attacked.

He hit them with the flat side of his sword, sending his partner crashing to the ground where her sword spun out of her hand. Black hair whipped wildly about as she scrambled to pick her sword back up and stand. The man loomed over her, sword raised to slash down at her. His smile was like barbed wire, and he was suddenly wildly afraid.

He charged the man, who whipped around to face him, and stepped backward, stomping down on his partner’s hand with a sickening crunch. As his partner’s screams of agony echoed through the village, the man’s smile grew, pearl-cold. He looked down at the man’s blood-crusted sword, and suddenly, he knew his name.

Technoblade.

The Blood God.

He’s realises, just then, that he’s made a horrible mistake, and Technoblade must see this in his eyes. Canines flash, crimson gleams, and he’s on the ground beside his partner, who cradles her hand to her chest and whimpers.

The Blood God stands over them, and chuckles, sadistic and smug. He feels like a hurricane, and his partner cowers next to him. He looks every bit like the bringer of death he is described to be in the gossip exchanged in bars and inns.

‘Now, normally I wouldn’t do this, huntin’ people down and all, but I’ll make an exception,’ The Blood God looks at them, expressionless and blank. ‘You hurt something that belongs to me, and you will pay in _blood_.’

He opens his mouth, to shout insults, to beg for mercy, he doesn’t _know,_ but it’s too late. A sword sinks into his chest, and the dried blood on the blade yanks at innards and skin as the sword is removed. He lives long enough to see his partner get impaled through the stomach.

Crimson eyes glow, blood-like, as they die.

———

Techno hums as he heads home, shoulders lightened somewhat. Stepping inside, he stops outside the bedroom to check on his beloved.

Dream sleeps on, exhausted from his ordeal. The smatter of freckles on his face glow like stars, tan skin looking tender in the soft light. Dream must have gotten up sometime when Techno was gone, as Techno noticed the distinct lack of his cloak on the chair, and its reappearance on the bed, where it had replaced the blanket. His beloved curled up beneath it, gaunt and sleek and feline, in a way, hands fisted into the red fabric.

Techno is shaken out of his admiring when Dream shifts, pulling the cloak closer to himself. Techno practically runs from the shower once he’s done, and he’s pretty sure he’s set a record for the fastest shower ever, just to spend more time with his beloved.

To his -Disappointment? Delight? He’s not quite sure himself, frankly- Dream was awake when he came back, presumably woken by the noise he had made taking a shower and getting dressed. He blinked, bleary-eyed, glaring half-heartedly up at Techno.

Dream wrapped his arms around Techno’s shoulders, tugging him down beside him into the bed. He immediately pressed his face into the crook of Techno’s neck, grumbling softly. Techno wrapped his arms around a small waist, pressing a gentle kiss on Dream’s brow.

A small smile grew, sleepy and soft, on his collarbone, as Dream wrapped his arms around his chest.

It hadn’t been a bad day. He had gotten to protect what was his, and as he succumbed to sleep, he loved and was loved in return.

Not a bad day at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed reading :)
> 
> be friends with me!!!   
> @panickingexe on twt   
> @panic_kingexe on ig


	6. royalty au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to sound poetic but i am not a poet 
> 
> king techno is a simp rip
> 
> where techno is trying desperately to get dream to marry him

Dream had never appreciated his paramours through the years telling him that they’d die for him. Dying was easy and thoughtless.

Useless.

He looked at Technoblade, swept a delicate gaze over marvellous bone structure, deep-set eyes. He opened his mouth and watched as crimson eyes unconsciously darted to his lips.

‘Would you _live_ for me, Blade?’ He whispers, leaning forward on his throne from his lounging position. He rests his elbows on his knees expectantly, and he can see rose lashes tremble as the king struggles not to shudder. Dream admires the jewels on Technoblade’s crown as he waits.

He knows he’s worth more than a thousand jewels.

‘I will, I will, _I will_ ,’ comes the reply, and the sincerity in the words grasps at the air in his lungs. He breathes out slow, controlled, and Technoblade looks at him, unwavering and gorgeous.

Dream studies the slow, golden shine of the other king’s gauntlets. It doesn’t glitter like the gems. Less tempting, equally as valuable.

He turns over words in his head, his tongue loading with statements before they are discarded for others. Technoblade beats him to it.

‘I’d go to war for you. I’d break down my castle with bare hands if you wanted me to. _I’d burn the world for you._ ’ Crimson seems to envelop his vision as Dream stares into the king’s eyes. He doesn’t sense a lie.

He wants to cry, he wants to grieve, he wants to laugh.

 _Why_ , he screams, silent. _Why do you love me so?_

But he has an appearance to uphold.

‘Would you?’ Dream asks, voice like syrup. It sharpens like cooled sugar, and _stabs_.

‘Then do it.’

Technoblade finally smiles. He doesn’t have dimples, his face is too angular, too gaunt. Light gleams over canines like stalactites, and he falls into a bow before him, a knee on the floor and eyes to the ground. 

It doesn’t look natural on him. 

‘Of course, my love.’

———

 _He said yes_ , was all Techno could think. _He agreed._

He looks up at Dream, and delicate eyelids slide half-shut over emerald. It’s like admiring the moon. He could do it forever.

Dream sniffs, delicate, looking away from him, and he wants to break into a thousand pieces, if only he’d return his gaze towards him. _Love me, unlovable as I am. Make me lovable, make me whole._

He stands up, and jewel-toned attention focuses back into him. He can see a mind like broken glass working through his weaknesses, dissecting him into bite-size pieces.

It isn’t necessary. Dream could ask him, simply, for his heart, and Techno wouldn’t hesitate to cut his chest wide open to retrieve it for him.

He’d die on the blood-soaked floor for a smile from Dream.

 _Dream asked for you to burn the world for him_ , his mind whispers. _You can prove yourself worthy for him._

Techno had never been a religious man, but as eyes like a forest fire bored into him, he wanted nothing more than to worship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might be a part 2 to this i’m not that sure though 
> 
> give me ideas for part 2 if you have em!!! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed and comment if you did :)
> 
> be friends with me!!!   
> @panickingexe on twt   
> @panic_kingexe on ig


	7. royalty au part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is truly a terrible relationship please don’t take this as something that relationships should be 
> 
> it’s really great to write because of how dramatic it is but it will not be good for your emotional state irl 
> 
> anyways technosimp is Back honeys and hes here for his queen Dream

‘I hate you!’ They scream at each other. _I can’t live without you._

The ruins of another castle crumble around them, fire lighting up Dream’s eyes. They glow golden somewhere behind his pupils, flickering like candlelight. Technoblade feels immortal in the blaze, surrounded by blood like starshine, holding Dream, thrashing and angry, in his arms.

He feels warmer than any inferno.

The king of this castle, a man with darkly tinted glasses, weeps on the floor, his guards’ and servants’ blood soaking into his pants.

Dream shrieks and scratches madly at him, and Technoblade stares sadly at the young god in his arms. He manages to wriggle free and run to the king a few feet away.

‘Eret! I never meant for this to happen, you have to believe me, please!’ The king, Eret, he’s learned, sobs louder and scrambles away from Dream, who reaches for him desperately.

Technoblade wants to carve the king’s face off and wear it as a mask, if it meant that Dream would look at him like _that_.

With apprehension, sadness, _emotion_.

 _Anything_.

Dream looks at him blankly, like a mask over his face, and Technoblade wants to make him feel _something_.

‘He could have been an ally!’ Dream shrieks at him, and finally, there’s something in his eyes. It may be anger lighting up that spark behind the green, but his eyes are finally shaped by emotions, no longer flat colours and dull feelings.

‘Why did you do that,’ his darling screams. They stand in the bedroom of the former king, untouched by the carnage outside. Outside, where the head of _Eret_ sits, separated from his body.

He grits his teeth, thinking of when the former king leaned towards Dream to whisper something in his ear. Too close, far too _close_. When they discussed a possible alliance and the king shifting closer until they were practically pressed together from shoulder to ankle.

‘You’re _mine_ ,’ he snarls. Dream refuses to budge.

‘You didn’t need to kill him!’ He returns, and they’re back at square one.

They’re always like this; they scream and shout and break anything in a five foot radius before Dream eventually storms out, heart pounding and throat sore, his faithful servants following behind him, heads bowed.

Technoblade would always go crawling back, scared that his absence would one day be permanent. His beloved carried residual anger that Technoblade would fuck out of him before they were on equal ground yet again, ready for another brawl.

This routine hadn’t changed while they were travelling, seeking allies and ripping apart those who stood in their way. Although, they would occasionally run into issues with those rulers who were too taken with his darling. Rulers like Eret and another named Schlatt, whose bodies were now missing their heads.

Technoblade decided to skip a step in their routine, pinning Dream to the polished wood of the floor by his wrists. His lover snarled and bit at him from his position under the king, thrashing and attempting to wiggle free.

That wouldn’t do.

He caught his beloved’s mouth in a kiss. A kiss filled with blood as much as it was filled with honey. They bit down on each other’s lips, drawing beads of red from the delicate flesh. Dream made an insatiable noise, in the back of his throat, and Technoblade grinned.

His darling’s legs fell on either side of his hips, and they plummeted.

———

As they rode on their horses, Technoblade’s smugness grew along with Dream’s discomfort, and their guards refused to look at them. Technoblade glanced down at the tender bruised skin of his lover’s wrists, and fought to hold back a pleased smile.

‘..Shut up,’ his darling grumbled, pulling down his sleeves to cover the purpling mess of his thin wrists, and he looks small and fragile in that moment. _I love you, I’d kill for you, never leave me._

He leans over to grab gently at a small hand, long fingers wrapping, unsure, around the tough, callused skin of his hand. He presses an unfamiliar kiss atop the smooth skin, soft and _human_.

A god couldn’t love as he could.

Dream smiles at him, his eyes lighting up _ethereal_ with happiness, and he feels his heart drop, shattering into pieces and melting into him like snowflakes on his tongue.

His beloved has dimples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka techno finds out that dream doesn’t need worship or hella dramatic declarations of love to love him back 
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> be friends with me!!!   
> @panickingexe on twt   
> @panic_kingexe on ig


	8. secretary au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we have dream as a great personal assistant helping techno who is a mess

'Sorry,' Techno said, hastily pulling out a chair at the table. Phil glanced up at him, reaching out to fix his askew tie. In the process, the creases framing his eyes deepened with mirth, and Techno frowned, looking down at himself.

 _Oh_. His shirt was inside-out and halfway buttoned.

Wilbur laughed loudly with a turn of his head, pulling Techno down into the chair beside him. 'Stop apologizing if you don't mean it, asshole.'

'It's the fourth time this week that you've been late to lunch, Techno,' Phil said, concern shining in blue eyes. His face displayed emotion like no one else, an open book. Techno just stuck to his blank, empty expression. He shrugged. 'Things are just really busy recently, y'know? I'll manage.'

Forest-brown eyes flickered down to the steaming and frankly awful cup of coffee in his hand, and the line of Wilbur's mouth twisted in concern. Techno fought the urge to rub a hand over his eyes, undoubtedly lined by dark circles. 'When's the last time you slept, Techno?'

_Busted._

'Uh, the night Schlatt's party invites came out?' More of a question than an answer, he winced as three sets of eyes widened. Oh hey, Tommy's here.

'What?' Phil yelled at him, and Techno brought his free hand up to rub at the back of his neck. Wilbur clapped a hand on his shoulder; Tommy interrupting him before he could say anything. 'Big man, that was four days ago at this point.'

'Like I said, it's been busy.' He refuted weakly. He'd never been one to debate. Wilbur shook his head in disbelief. He managed to show emotion through his hand motions and body language. It was oddly enviable. 'With every day that goes by, my idea of getting you an assistant seems more reasonable.'

Techno tensed under the Wilbur's hand, warm like sun-soaked marble, and he shakes it off his shoulder. 'No. I can do this, Wilbur, just give me some time to finish my work and I'll sort myself out-'

'Techno,' Phil interrupts, and he shut his mouth, jittery with caffeine. The sudden burst of energy sparked beneath his skin, running up and down his limbs like a trail of fire ants. Blue eyes glanced over the bruised skin under his eyes, tender with exhaustion; the muscular curve of his shoulders slumped under his jacket. 'I have to agree with Wilbur here, I really do think you need someone helping you out.'

God damn, even Tommy was nodding along. He ran a hand through his hair, wincing as he yanked at a particularly tough knot in the pink strands. Techno couldn't recall the last time he'd combed it. 'Would anyone even want to work for me? I mean, I'm not the most friendly of people.'

'Actually, since you're rather well-known, I'm expecting the opposite problem. Hordes of people would rush for the chance of being the Blade's assistant,' Wilbur considered, stirring his tea with a spoon.

'Well, just put out a job listing anonymously and choose from those,' Tommy said, chewing loudly on a biscuit. 'You do have the money for an assistant, and you sure as hell need one. Have you gone through your mail at all these few weeks?'

Techno tugged at his hair roughly, decidedly not thinking about the piles of papers that had gone unsorted on his desk for days. Alright, maybe his friends had a point.

'Fine.'

———

Techno winced as he watched a woman stride out from the room, the clicking of her shoes against the marble floor unnecessarily loud. Her hair was tugged up into a hairdo so tight it looked as if she had given herself a face lift, skin stretched tightly over threatening features. Another person, a shorter male, got up from his chair as Phil called for the next interviewee. His ankles were on show.

Techno shuddered and readied himself. This was another test that Wilbur had suggested, to see who could stay composed in the face of the Blade. He stepped out from behind the wall, mussing his hair with a clammy hand, taking a few steps forward before promptly dropping his stack of papers. He was just supposed to look anxious and mildly agitated, but he supposed this worked just as well. He clumsily knelt to begin picking up the papers, which blew around randomly on the ground.

'Mr Blade! Would you need help with that, sir?' The woman clicked towards him, and Techno was reminded mildly of a horse trotting about. He blew pink strands out of his face, and offered an awkward smile. 'No, no. I'm just fine.'

She waved him off, and it took effort to keep his face neutral as she also knelt to begin picking up the sheets of paper littered around. 'Don't worry, Mr Blade, I'm here to help.'

He looked away from her, and spotted two males shifting uncomfortably where they were seated, seemingly unable to decide whether to help or to listen and leave him be. He wrinkled his nose subtly, the thought of having any of these people being his assistant leaving him mildly nauseous. On one hand, there was the oppressive type, unable to listen to simple requests - he glanced over at the woman stacking documents - and the indecisive pushovers across the room, wanting to help and yet unwilling to go against him.

One of them rose up uncertainly, and hope grew before the man startled at Phil's yell for the next person to enter. Said hope deflated like a three-day old balloon as the man gave a final contemplative glance towards him before scurrying into the room as the previous male exited.

A voice cut through Techno's disappointment as he gathered up the last of his papers.

'Oh, come _on_. You're helping _Technoblade_ pick up papers?' He turned his head to face the direction of whoever had spoken, and his eyebrows rose when he saw a familiar head of dirty blond hair. Wilbur grinned from behind the blond, slinging an arm around the shorter male's shoulders. A small wheeze emitted from coral-bright lips, and he continued, 'the man used to win national sword-fighting competitions, I'm pretty sure he can gather up documents by himself.'

'Dream,' Techno said, standing up. He hadn't seen his high school nemesis in a long time; they'd competed against each other in everything from English grades to sword-fighting in extra curriculars. He gazed at Dream, the other's teenage awkwardness washed away in light of adulthood. Limbs had lengthened into graceful shapes, the last of baby fat skimmed off of the curve of his freckled cheeks. He offered a friendly smile back at Techno. Dream looked tired.

'Techno,' He greeted. 'Nice to see you again.' Techno uttered a distracted thanks as the nearly forgotten woman pressed papers into his arms. 'What're you doin' here?'

'Checking out the ballet class upstairs.' Dream says. Techno laughs, and when Dream just stares, he pauses. 'Wait, really?'

'Yeah; I used to do it. It wasn't as hard as I'd remembered,' the blond shrugs, and Techno chuckles.

'Can you say egotistical? Do you need a real challenge, Dream?' He teases, waiting for a quip or a witty answer, just like back in high school, right? An unfamiliar emotion ghosted through green eyes, and the warm humor slid away like ice on granite, retreating behind a blank space that Techno didn't quite like.

'Yeah. Maybe.' With that, Dream gave Wilbur a quick hug and left, steps careful and soft along the careful shine of the marble floor. Techno felt like he had just picked the incorrect dialogue option in a video game, which only worsened as Wilbur cuffed him upside the head.

'Ow,' he muttered.

'Good job, Techno.' Wilbur grumbled.

Techno watched Dream's sleek frame glide away and fade into the crowd outside.

———

He jolted awake after nearly sliding off the table. His coffee swirled wildly in the cup and he hastily grabbed it to prevent it from spilling. Tommy laughed at him.

‘Another late night?’ Phil asked, patting his shoulder. Techno sniffed, tucking a stray lock of rosy hair into his bun. He cleared his throat; it felt like sand in a vacuum cleaner.

‘Yeah,’ he grunted.

‘Well, that’s exactly what we’re working to fix, isn’t it?’ Wilbur smiled, hopeful. Phil coughed slightly.

‘Yeah, but Techno.. Some of the reasons you’ve given for rejecting these people are getting ridiculous. I mean, he looked at you funny?’ He said, holding up a picture of a hazel-eyed male.

‘I still stand for that reasoning,’ Techno said, his thoughts swirling, dust in a tornado. Wilbur shrugged.

‘Well, Dream’s still looking for a fulfilling hobby; you’d think he’d have found something that would challenge him by now. Like fixing Techno’s mess of a life,’ he laughed. He paused, and so did Techno.

‘I have to- I have to make a call. Techno, hang on tight, we may have just found the one person who will be able to help you.’ Wilbur scrambled to pull out his phone, and set about calling Dream.

For no good reason, Techno felt like he was on a first date.

‘Wilbur,’ Dream purred in greeting, and Wilbur reddened before clearing his throat. Dream cackled on the phone.

‘Hi! What are you calling for?’ He asked, and Wilbur relaxed some. ‘Don’t do that.’

‘I was just calling to tell you about this thing I just found. Seems to be extremely difficult, just what you’re looking for!’ Techno resisted the urge to elbow Wilbur, who had plastered a shit-eating grin on his face.

‘Oh yeah? What is it?’ Dream said, interested. ‘Not now baby, shoo.’

Techno raised his eyebrows. A cat’s meow echoed through the speakers.

‘Hi Patches,’ Wilbur called, distracted. ‘Yeah, so. What would you say to being a personal assistant to someone who can’t get their shit together?’

‘Only if I get to dress like a sexy secretary.’

‘I can never tell if you’re being serious,’ Wilbur said, squinting at nothing. ‘But really, would you be up for it?’

‘Probably. How much of a mess are we talking?’

‘If you’re still as adaptable and resourceful as I remember, you’ll have no problems,’ Techno smoothly cut in, ensuring that his voice was smooth and certain. Wilbur handed him his phone; Dream fell silent.

‘Technoblade?’ His voice sounded different, in a I’m-talking-to-someone-I-don’t-know-that-well kind of way. Techno supposed it had been a decade since they’d known each other closely.

‘Hello.’

‘Fuck. Really? I thought you were the type to have a Google Document about the five different suits you wear in a week.’ Techno laughed, a bit helpless.

‘Maybe. But, I also haven’t gone through my mail in weeks and work is pilin’ up. Maybe I’ll be wearing one singular suit for the entire week soon.’

‘Scandalous,’ came the reply. Techno stayed silent, patient, a cat in a kitchen.

‘..I’ll think about it. See you around, big guy,’ Dream ended the call, and Techno noticeably relaxed.

‘He’s gonna accept,’ Wilbur says, and Techno tries not to flinch. He’d forgotten that he had an audience.

‘How’d you know?’ Tommy asks. Wilbur shrugs.

‘He won’t pass up anything that interests him even the slightest. The guy did basically every activity under the sun in his life. He’s _bored_. Dream needs something to do.’

‘And I need less to do.’

‘Exactly. It couldn’t be more perfect.’

Techno considered it. As organised and determined as he was in school, Dream kept up easily and arguably _surpassed_ him in those aspects. They were nearly evenly matched, sure, Techno being better in other areas, but he remembered many an occasion where Dream had casually corrected him in his fact accuracy.

He was also never known to submit to him easily, unlike the potential candidates who backed down and scrapped an existing idea with just a disapproving glance, even when Techno _knew_ the idea was beneficial. Dream was never overbearing either; he knew when to trust Techno’s judgement and abilities.

If those qualities had carried forward to adulthood, he’d be absolutely _perfect_.

Techno couldn’t wait for Dream to make his decision.

———

Bottle-green eyes regarded him cautiously over the rim of Dream’s cup. Techno just smiled and waited, fingers laced under his chin. The cup clinked onto the saucer, and an inhale pulled Dream’s bottom lip between his teeth.

‘So,’ he starts, voice low. Techno leaned closer to listen, and Dream huffed nervously.

‘You want me,’ he gestured to himself, for effect. ‘To work for you.’

‘Mhm.’ Techno was enjoying his discomfort a little too much.

‘Why?’

‘You’re.. bored, I’m guessin’. You aren’t in need of money, Wilbur’s told me about your extensive list of skills and talents, you can’t find anything new to do.’ Techno spread his hands.

‘You’re offering for me to do you?’ Dream interrupts, humour pulling at the corners of his mouth. Techno refuses to blush.

‘I wouldn’t put it that way, but yes. You need somethin’ to do, and I need less.’ Dream hummed, eyes unfocused.

‘What if I get bored?’ He asks, only half-teasing.

‘You won’t, believe me. I get on flights at least twice a month for meetings and get invited to literal balls. It’s ridiculous, and that’s not even scratchin’ the surface of what goes on in my life.’

‘Wow, what a humble brag,’ Dream says. His teeth gleam as he smiles, and Techno can’t resist returning it. Dream holds out his hand.

‘Sure, I’d love to work for you, Technoblade.’

Relief pools in Techno’s lungs.

He takes Dream’s hand.

———

Techno’s somehow gotten his tie tangled up under his collar in his rush to get ready for the company gala. He’d asked Dream to be his plus-one for the night, despite it being his first official day as his personal assistant. Nothing like jumping in head-first to test the waters, he supposed.

He yanked fruitlessly at his tie, glaring at it in the mirror. It was to this scene that Dream walked in, raising an eyebrow.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Don’t ask questions, just help me already.’ Dream rolled his eyes and strode across the room, untangling the tie with yanks that used more force than necessary.

He quickly tied it into a trinity knot, tightening it with a final pull that nearly yanked Techno forward. Dream waspishly smoothed out his collar, pulling it from under the crimson tie at the back.

Before he could continue fussing over Techno’s appearance though, he grabbed Dream’s hand and hurried them out of the house, nearly throwing Dream into the car’s passenger seat and hurrying to the driver’s seat himself. Dream huffed, pouty.

‘You gave me no time to prepare for this fancy occasion,’ he said, and Techno glanced at him, taking in his velvet suit and dress shoes that shone, stalactite-bright. ‘That’s ‘cause i wasn’t given time to prepare for it either. Besides, I think you look good.’

His fingers tapped on the steering wheel, glaring at the red light that lit up the road like the devil himself. Dream fidgeted in his seat, crossing and uncrossing his legs. It was nice to have another human presence around, especially for a gala, where being alone would be mildly embarrassing.

After cursing out a few more red lights, they arrived, hurrying into the building and into the elevator. Dream took the opportunity to pull at Techno’s shirt until it fit to his liking.

They stepped out into the large room, where chandeliers lit up the room softly and people walked about socialising. Techno adjusted his cuffs self-consciously, and grabbed a glass of wine from a server walking by, just to give his hands something to fidget with. Dream opted for champagne.

‘Alex Quackity heading in our direction. He’s recently won a case, so congratulate him on that. He also likes music,’ Dream mutters quickly next to him, before plastering on a large smile. Techno took a deep breath, and turned to face Quackity.

‘Hello, Alex, wasn’t it?’ Quackity looked surprised and also mildly afraid, which Dream noted, standing just behind Techno.

‘Yeah, yeah! I’m surprised you remember me, Technoblade,’ he laughs, rubbing at the back of his head. He’s wearing a beanie, which confuses Techno. Who wears a beanie at a gala?

‘I do,’ he smiles, hopefully charming and not psychotic. ‘I heard about your recent case, congratulations on that, it was a well-deserved victory.’

Quackity’s eyes look like they’re about to fall out of his head, but he‘s able to collect himself.

‘Thank you, Technoblade!’ He stammers.

 _Is he able to not use my name in a sentence?_ Techno thinks, still smiling. Quackity looks to his left quickly, eyes darting about nervously.

‘I actually have to go, my friend wants to talk to me,’ he says. He’s lying, Dream can tell, but he stays silent at Techno’s side as Techno waves him away.

He relaxes as soon as Quackity scrambles away, and Dream discreetly bumps him with his hip. ‘Wasn’t so bad, was it?’

‘Would have been a lot worse without you around,’ Techno grumbles, and takes a gulp of his wine. Dream just chuckles softly.

‘When can we leave?’ Techno asks, already sick of the people around him.

‘We’ve been here for five minutes-‘ Dream says, before he scrunches up his face. ‘Alright. If you talk to at least four more people, we can go.’

Techno turns to look at him, incredulous. ‘I’m not a child.’

Dream shrugs. ‘Arguable.’

Before Techno can defend himself, Dream continues. ‘From what I can tell, you don’t like social events all that much. If you get used to talking with people it’ll work out better both for yourself and your reputation.’

Techno growls, and downs the rest of his wine, another server politely plucking it out of his outstretched hand.

The silence stretches between them, and Techno swallows around nothing. He glances at Dream. ‘You’ll help me?’

Dream beams at him, and Techno’s frown disappears despite himself.

‘Of course, Techno.’ 

———

As weeks passed, things changed in his life. The horrible coffee from the broken coffee machine in the cafeteria, normally on the edge of his desk, was replaced by infinitely better coffee. Dream set down the paper cup every morning at 6, and Techno would finish the entire thing by 6:30.

Dream took over his mail, and piles of envelopes lessened as he threw out useless advertisements and spam mail. Important events and developments in work made it to Techno the day the mail came in. He stayed informed and even showed up early to several events.

Speaking of events, it had gone as Dream had predicted, and people looked like they even enjoyed talking to him. Another effect that they hadn’t seen coming was that Techno would be invited to quite a number of events seeing how many people wanted to meet and talk to him.

Fortunately, Dream was always at his side to tell him what he needed to know and what to avoid.

_Techno’s hand reached for another glass of wine to offer the lady, a pleasant smile on his face. Dream slipped his pinky into Techno’s other hand, squeezing. Techno froze, hand hovering in front of the glass. Dream’s pinky tightened around his, and Dream nudged his hand to the right._

_To the right of the wine, where a glass of iced water sat on the tray. He grabbed that instead, and Dream slid his pinky out. Techno wanted to grab it back, but opted to turn to the lady to offer her the water, still smiling._

_She laughed, surprised. ‘Most people offer me wine, it’s like they don’t know that it’s bad for- you know, the baby.’_

_Techno nodded sympathetically. ‘Do people still ask you out to coffee too?’_

_She laughed a little too hard at that, and Techno excused himself, Dream following, ever faithfully, at his side._

_‘Thanks for that,’ he’d said, pinky twitching. Dream looked at him through devastatingly long lashes, the line of his mouth pulled, long, into something fond._

_‘No problem,’ Techno has to strain to hear him._

_Techno looks down at Dream’s carefully manicured hand, and measuredly threads his fingers through Dream’s._

_‘For emergencies’ sakes,’ he’d said. ‘Like just now.’_

_He enjoyed the sun-kissed skin flushing red just a little too much. As he did the subsequent stuttering._

———

‘You’re looking better,’ Wilbur says to him one day, and Techno notes with surprise that he feels better, too. Dream had pushed breaks, at least thirty minutes, into his schedule, ignoring his protests and outlining them with the brightest colour he could find. If Techno wasn’t out of his office five minutes into his break, Dream would come in and quite literally drag him out and into the cafeteria, where he sat him down next to Phil, Wilbur and Tommy.

Same went for when it was time to stop working, and Techno actually got a few hours of sleep every night for the first time in years.

During work hours, Dream either busied himself sorting out Techno’s office, or rested on the couch just behind Techno’s desk with a book, occasionally leaning forward to smooth out a wrinkle or two on Techno’s shirt.

For once, Techno could find documents he needed without having to tear up the room because Dream had rearranged _every shelf in his office._

They spent nearly every hour of every day together, Dream only leaving to fetch coffee or to run an errand for Wilbur. Techno drove him to his home every night, which added a full hour of not-being-home.

Still, it was surprising when Techno asked Dream to move in with him, the former well-known for keeping his work life far from his personal life, if he even had one.

Dream, being a firm protector of his own privacy and the only other person to have such a clear line between professional and personal matters, surprised everyone even more when he accepted.

———

Months went by, and Techno got used to coming down to see Dream in the kitchen- with his cat, Patches; he’d refused to leave her with family -already dressed and ready for the day. Dream would smile at him somehow- Techno had never been a morning person -and hand him a steaming mug of coffee.

It was the first day of this exchange that Techno learned that the coffee Dream had given him at work every day had been brewed by him, not bought like Techno had thought. It wasn’t anyone’s business if he started drinking his coffee slower, just to relish it.

The house was cleaner than it had ever been, with Techno coming home earlier and Dream nearly always around to clear up even the slightest mess.

The house started changing, scented candles in every room, Dream’s favourite mug in the shelf beside Techno’s. Sometimes Techno would be down early enough to see Dream, freshly awoken and still bleary-eyed. Those were his favourite days, his normally perfect assistant’s hair wavy and loose, cheeks glowing pink under the freckles, still in his soft sweater and shorts.

He could think aloud and have a response, either in the form of a wheeze, if it was a joke, or a clever solution to a problem he was trying to work out. They got ready for social events together, and Techno finally got to stop stressing about his hair as it turned out that oh, Dream knew how to braid and twist and do about every hairstyle under the sun.

His clever fingers also ensured a pretty tie knot for just about any occasion, and it was an unspoken rule that Dream was to be invited to any events that he was, too. Even after Techno started keeping up-to-date about the recent happenings of his acquaintances or colleagues.

This was ensured after Techno plainly refused to appear at a party that not only didn’t invite Dream, but was all around rude about it. Dream would never admit it, but Techno knew that he was grateful not to be left behind, breaking the tradition of going together that started since Dream had agreed to be his assistant.

Assistant definitely couldn’t cover what Dream meant to Techno, neither did friend or roommate. Partner was the most accurate description, and even that couldn’t encompass their relationship in a word.

Dream had taken to holding Techno’s forearm in a relaxed grip at events, and every time he leaned in closer to whisper key information to Techno, something sweet and sticky like honey melted in his chest.

At one point, a server had nearly tripped into Dream, and Techno had tugged him away just in time, looping his arm around a small waist. After a few awkward seconds, Techno slipped his hand into Dream’s pocket, and left it there for the rest of the night.

Dream had blushed spectacularly, and managed to avoid talking about that moment for all the weeks after.

‘You’re going to age well,’ Dream says to him one night over the steam of a mug. Techno raises a brow. ‘You have marvellous.. bone structure.’

Techno bares his teeth, unsettlingly sharp canines gleaming in the candlelight. ‘And here I thought you were going to say I had a beautiful soul.’

Dream shoots him an amused look, the cliff-edge tilt of his chin strong and arrogant. ‘That too, maybe.’

———

So, when he received an invitation to his sister’s wedding, the obvious person to bring was Dream. Surprisingly, Dream seemed uncomfortable with this.

‘Won’t they be expecting, y’know, a girlfriend or something?’ Dream says, gesturing wildly, tension knitted into every fibre of his being. Techno leans his chin onto his hand, and gazes at him. Dream could draw crowds without even trying. ‘Are you- Are you even straight?’

Okay, now that question caught him off guard. He laughed, crossing his arms behind his head. ‘My family doesn’t care what I am as long as I’m not a communist.’

Dream seemed to deem that a satisfactory answer, and dropped the subject for now. There were still things he had to ask Techno about, though, over the aroma of coffee.

Patches bumped her head against Techno’s shin, and he silently shifted his chair back to allow her to jump onto his lap. Dream softened at the sight of his cat, the tight corners of his eyes and mouth melting into something sweeter, something more pliable.

‘I’m not asking you to pretend to be my boyfriend or anything,’ Techno shrugs. The thought of Dream not being there with him was unbearable. ‘Just, be there?’

Patches jumps onto the coffee table and walks across it to head-butt Dream’s face gently. He laughs softly, leaves in the wind, and Techno smiles.

‘Fine, Techno. I’ll be there.’

———

Wilbur dragged him, impatient as anything, around a corner, leaving Dream by himself, eyes strangely clear and uncertain in the soft light.

‘You’re dating Dream?’ He hisses, either angry or pleased. There’s no telling with Wilbur. Techno shrugs. ‘No.’

‘Then why did you bring him to the wedding?’ Wilbur peeps out at Dream from behind the wall, and Techno’s eyes nearly roll out of his head.

‘Must there be a reason?’ He asks, and Wilbur looks back at him. Something in his eyes softens like sun-warmed candy, and he nods. ‘Yeah, okay Techno.’

Techno leaves Wilbur looking contemplative. Wilbur gives him a thumbs up after a while, usual joyful expression back on his face.

That’s not important though.

What _is_ important is that he returns to where Dream was and the other male immediately latches onto him, tense in a way Techno had never seen him.

‘Woah there. Aren’t you the one normally more comfortable in social situations? Our roles are reversin’ and I don’t know how to feel abou-‘

‘Techno,’ Dream interrupts, anxiety pulsing from somewhere behind his skin. ‘I may have just accidentally told your sister that I was your boyfriend.’

Techno pauses, arms around Dream’s waist where they’d reflexively gone after Dream basically jumped him. He laughs, and Dream stares at him, wide eyed.

‘I literally told you that I didn’t need you to pretend to be my boyfriend, and the first thing you do when you get here-‘ He bursts out into more laughter, and feels Dream relax in his arms, his hands pinned between both of their chests.

‘So,’ Dream mutters, red creeping into his cheeks. ‘I take it you’re not angry?’

Techno’s cheeks feel sore with how much he’s grinning, and he lets go of Dream’s waist to sling an arm casually over his shoulder.

‘Nah. I’ve wanted to get into acting for a while now.’ It was answered by a wheeze, and they continued on.

Without anyone’s information to tell Techno, Dream felt a little out of his element, but took the time to relax a little and enjoy his time at an event for once. Techno took the same time to observe how Dream acted at an event in a normal, non-work setting.

Dream smiled, waving at Wilbur, who glanced at the possessive arm Techno had on his shoulder before giving a large, cheesy thumbs up along with a grin. Dream tilted his head at him, confusion evident even with his smile, and ruby eyes traced up the long, knife-like line of his neck.

Now, despite what he said earlier about equating this to acting, Techno found himself acting how he normally did around Dream, albeit introducing him to everyone as if he was Techno’s.

It felt natural.

His sister stopped him once to congratulate him.

‘You look happier,’ she smiled, and patted Dream’s cheek before walking away. Techno adjusted his hold on Dream’s shoulder, and Dream beamed up at him. ‘Your sister seems lovely.’

It was only then that Techno noticed the dimples pressing into his cheeks, and he brought up his other hand to brush a finger over Dream’s cheek wondrously. ‘You have dimples.’

Dream laughed. ‘I do! How’d you not see them for so long?’

‘Hey, it was the lightin’s problem. The lightin’!’ Techno warned, the warm body under his arm shaking with laughter.

It was just like normal.

———

‘Hey Techno, what’s up, how’s work, that’s great, have you and Dream started dating yet?’ Wilbur spills once he sits down, coffee in hand.

‘What?’

‘You heard me.’

‘No.’

Wilbur gave up on Techno, turning to Dream, who was sitting down with a croissant in his hand. ‘Hey Dream.’

‘Hi Wilbur,’ he greets, taking a small bite out of his croissant.

‘Please date Techno.’

Dream promptly chokes, Techno leaning over to pat his back and sliding his coffee over for Dream to have a sip of. Dream does, sliding it back and giving Techno’s hand a squeeze in thanks.

‘What?’ He rasped, holding his croissant slightly further from himself.

’Come on,’ Wilbur says. ‘You two are basically perfect for each other.’ 

‘We know. We were able to pull off being boyfriends for a day, after all.’ Dream tosses Techno a wink, and he catches it in his sharp grin. 

‘That’s exactly my point,’ Wilbur groans, looking as if he was in pain. Dream straightens up. 

‘Wil, I’m currently _working_ for Techno. It would be unprofessional-‘ Wilbur grabs at him, excited. 

‘But you’d want to? If you weren’t working for him?’ Dream stutters, glancing at Techno. 

Techno just sips his coffee pointedly, pretending not to listen. After a moment, Dream shoves Wilbur playfully, laughing it off. He changes the subject, and Techno can’t help the disappointment bubbling in his chest. 

That night, he subtly corners Dream in his bedroom. ‘Would you really not want to date me?’ 

Dream silently searches for a way out. There’s something of a prayer in the way he glances around the room. ‘No, Techno. I mean- yes? I mean- I’d date you! Of course I would, I’d be stupid if I said no!’ 

Techno’s ready to tackle him and ask him out, taking Wilbur’s advice for once. 

‘But, not while I’m working for you,’ Dream sighs, pushing back his hair with a hand. ‘It just wouldn’t be right.’ 

‘You’re fired.’ 

‘What?!’ 

‘Do you want to go on a date with me?’ 

‘Woah- wait, Techno, hold your horses!’ Dream laughs, shoving Techno away from where he was standing, inches away. 

Techno stares him down intensely, and Dream feels like this is less of an asking out than it is an invitation to a fight. He’s not sure if dating Techno would be an upgrade or a downgrade, honestly. 

On one hand, he’s fired. On the other, he’d be dating Techno. 

Dream takes a moment to breathe, and watches Techno’s stress levels rise. He laughs. 

‘Yes, Techno. I’ll go on a date with you.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one:  
> techno: sir have you met my boyfriend ⁉️ no don’t leave‼️ come back❗️my boyfriend is lovely❗️ you must meet him‼️
> 
> okay this can be read as very homiesexual right up to the very end 
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> be friends with me!!!   
> @panickingexe on twt   
> @panic_kingexe on ig


	9. gods au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yknow how in ancient greece like uh people declare their love by throwing apples at other people
> 
> well i kinda took that and ran with it
> 
> for context 
> 
> techno - god of war 
> 
> dream - god of victory 
> 
> wilbur - sun god 
> 
> i was gonna make niki the moon goddess but ended up not adding that in

‘Hi, baby,’ Dream purred at Techno from his spot on the tree. Techno stared up at him, raising a brow. Dream stretched out even further, nearly cat-like, on the branch, revealing inches and inches of sun-kissed skin as his silky toga shifted across his body. Techno cleared his throat and bent down to continue harvesting potatoes. 

Above him, Dream pouted. Techno pretended he didn’t see him. 

‘Didn’t think I’d see a war god so focused on harvesting. Wouldn’t you want to leave that responsibility to Squid?’ Techno sniffed in distaste at the mention of his arch-enemy; he didn’t dignify the question with a response. 

‘Why’d you dig up your old toga? A special occasion?’ He asked, deadpan. 

Dream jumped off the branch, landing in front of Techno dramatically. Techno blew pink strands from his face, half-rolling his eyes as Dream gave him a glorious shit-eating grin. He even had his gold laurel wreath perched on his head. 

Techno glanced around casually. ‘Y’know, if your little mortal friends saw us, I’ll bet they’d be real confused.’ 

‘Oh come on, Techno,’ Dream drawled. Techno stood up, towering a head taller than the blond. Dream looked up at him, eyes half-lidded and a sultry smirk pulling at his lips. He looped his arms around Techno’s neck, pulling him down and resting his chin on a broad shoulder. 

‘Just missed the time where we spent so much more time together,’ He whispered into Techno’s ear; he could _feel_ Dream’s smirk widening. ‘When it was just your wars, and me, by your side. Victory itself on your side. _You’d never lose._ ’ 

Dream let go of him, sliding his hands into Techno’s far rougher ones. Techno glanced at Dream’s face, yet again with the insufferable pout plastered on. 

‘What happened to us, _Blood God?_ ’ The words spilled from Dream’s lips like syrup, and Techno couldn’t resist having a taste. 

Dream hummed sweetly into his mouth, and his arms returned to their previous position around Techno’s neck. Techno slid his hands down to Dream’s thighs, lifting him off the ground easily, Dream instinctively wrapping his legs around Techno’s waist. 

Techno walked forward, slamming Dream’s back harshly into the trunk of the tree that he had come down from. It had been too long since he’d seen Victory bloodied and bruised. The force knocked their mouths together heavily, and Techno tasted blood in their mouths.

They lost track of time, mouths slotting together time and time again, the grip of Dream’s thighs around Techno’s hips unrelenting. He hoped it’d leave bruises. 

Finally, they parted, panting heavily. Dream pressed his forehead against Techno’s, feeling something like blood or sweat slowly dripping down the length of his spine. It felt like war. 

He closed his eyes, and felt Techno’s callused thumb slide across his cheekbone. He tilted his head into the touch, and felt Techno’s inhale. 

‘It’s really been a while, huh, Dream?’ Techno breathed; Dream inhaled his words. He felt the warmth of the Blood God between his thighs, under his forearms. He didn’t want to let go. 

This was how it was meant to be. 

———

The war broke out. The sides were nearly indistinguishable, confusing and messy. Dream tread lightly between each group, dancing and dodging around his choice. As he twirled, Techno watched from afar, a fond gleam in wine-red eyes. 

Dream threw supplies and armour at whoever had pleased him that particular day, never picking a side to favour, never biased toward any particular group. Netherite armour, weapons. Even bombs at times. 

He even dropped hints about traitors within groups, spreading unease and distrust like grass through the dirt. Techno remained unaffected, going to the nether to find more netherite, stocking his vault with potions, weapons, fully enchanted sets of armour.

Dream would lift up his blankets on nights where he did sleep and crawl, for once unarmoured and soft and _vulnerable,_ into Techno’s bed and space and _heat._ Techno would wake up, even before the sun did, and only have residual warmth and the mild scent of pomegranates to keep him company as he watched Wilbur raise the sun. 

_You smell like blood,_ Dream had murmured against his neck one night. His throat tightened, and he was met with the inexplicable urge to cry. He swallowed, hard, and rucked up Dream’s soft sweat shirt with his hands, spreading his fingers wide over Dream’s bare shoulder blades. 

He wondered how many freckles lay under his palms. 

_Sorry,_ he whispers back, and Dream’s arms tighten just the slightest bit around his chest. 

_Don’t be,_ he’d said into the warmth of skin. _It’s kind of nice, reminds me of the old days._

He’d tucked Dream’s head under his chin, flipping them over to trap Dream between himself and the wall. Dream giggled sleepily into his collarbone, and he pressed his lips into the fluffy golden locks of hair atop Dream’s head. 

_Please, let him be here in the morning. Just once. Please stay with me._

The sheets were empty when he woke up, and he watches the cold gleam of the sun through pale eyelashes.

He goes back to sleep. 

——— 

The day of the final battle arrived. Where they would settle the war over Manberg once and for all. He doesn’t see Dream at all for the first few hours, his vault filled with his allies, putting on armour and gearing up with anything they would have desired. 

They confronted Schlatt, who promptly died of a heart attack in front of the mob. Techno sarcastically cheered, and started chasing others around, offering casual strikes of the sword to the back of their ankles, their knees, their spines. They dissolved into puffs of smoke, and Techno could have glowed. 

He’d missed this, more than he thought he would have. 

It was right after that revelation that Manberg _blew up._

The ground shook beneath him, and he propelled himself up onto a marble structure overlooking the whole of the country. 

‘What’s happenin’?’ He called, more amused than alarmed. The ground disappeared, exposing stone under the dirt. He looked to the side and watched as Phil rammed a sword through Wilbur’s stomach. 

That’s gonna be a bitch to regenerate, he winces. After all, gods can’t die, especially if they were in charge of raising the sun every day. He dove into the lake just beside the structure, emerging just behind Tommy and the others. Techno notes with amusement that the lake is draining into the enormous pit beside it, and crosses a makeshift bridge to the small bit of land left intact after the ground had blown up. 

He quickly sculpted massive blocks of soulsand into large T-shapes, forming two enormous sculptures of sticky, dark, soul-filled _bodies._ The bag of skulls rattled, almost knowingly, at his hip, and excitement burned at his fingers as Tommy turned around. 

‘Techno, stop!’ The boy nearly screams. Everyone else turns too, the initial buzz at seeing Phil annihilated by the scene in front of them. They fall silent, save for Tommy, who pleads for Techno to reconsider, to stop himself. 

Just then, a laugh burns through the air that warms Techno down to his feet, and Dream glides towards him, steps light and fleeting. His friends glance at each other, worried, but stay where they are, wary of the blood dripping from Techno’s sword. 

Techno, for his part, is looking calm, eyes glued to the flash of sharp canines from a mischievous grin. He steps closer to Techno, closer still, and Techno slides a hand into sunshine-golden locks, pressing a gentle kiss onto Dream’s forehead.

Dream’s friends almost fall over. 

Dream smiles up at him, sweet as ever, and slips a small hand into Techno’s pouch of skulls. A far larger hand seizes his wrist, and he pouts. 

‘Not just yet, darlin’.’ His pout deepens, and with a grin, Techno pulls out the skulls, inspecting each one carefully and as slowly as possible, smirking at the faux-irritated groans Dream emits. 

Finally, he presents three to Dream. 

‘Sorry, sweetheart. Had to pick the ones that were as pretty as you are,’ he teased, and delights in the irritated flush that blooms from Dream’s cheeks, and the following smack on his shoulder. 

The crowd, on the other side of the chasm, shift uncomfortably and mutter to themselves. They snap to attention as Dream makes his way to the other body, holding the skulls in his hands in a way that unsettles the crowd even further. 

Olive-green eyes gleams emerald in the light, and because they’re dramatic fuckers, they push their capes off their shoulders to reveal togas beneath, following it up with the placing of the skulls atop the soulsand structures. 

The withers look around, and see Techno. As creatures of violence and nothing but, the withers were technically under Techno’s area of expertise. As a result, they rumbled a greeting, and instead zeroed in on the crowd of warm, _living_ bodies behind Techno.

The two exploded, flying at the crowd, who scattered with screams and shrieks, running wildly around the destroyed land like some sort of deadly game of catch. 

Techno grabbed at Dream’s hand, twirling him. Dream’s laughter rang out across the destroyed land, never clearer than through the sounds of terror and destruction. Techno dipped him backwards, and he went willingly, panting slightly. 

‘So,’ Techno smirked down at him. ‘Have you chosen a side?’ 

Dream grinned up at him. Nothing had changed. For a moment, he was back in Sparta, dancing with Dream to the soundtrack of breaking bones and swords against armour. 

‘You always had me,’ he said, a sudden shyness encompassing his limbs. ‘You will always have me, no matter what.’ 

Techno righted them, readjusting Dream’s laurel wreath. Olive-green shone in the light of the setting sun as Dream looked up at him. 

Techno pulled a golden apple from the pouch, blowing wither skull dust from its iridescent surface. Dream looked at it, eyes wide. 

Shimmering purple reflected in the emerald shine of his eyes, and Techno let a smile spread itself across his face. 

‘You remember this tradition?’ He pressed it into Dream’s palm. ‘I thought it was stupid when I first learned of it, but look how it turned out.’ 

Dream closed his fingers around the purple glow of the apple, and with Techno’s firm hold on the other half, they twisted the fruit in opposite directions, snapping it in half cleanly. 

In the dying light of the sunset, Dream’s eyes shone, moistening with tears. Fuck, he cried far too easily. He scrubbed his other hand over his eyes in a shitty attempt to get rid of the tears. Techno chuckled, and ran a thumb gently under green eyes, wiping away moisture. 

‘Bet you didn’t know you’d be getting married today, huh?’ Techno said, lacing long fingers into Dream’s own. Dream snorted, and looked into Techno’s eyes, holding his half of apple up to his lips. 

Techno obediently followed, and the two took a bite at the same time, more tears dripping down Dream’s face as they did. 

‘I’ll love you forever and more,’ Techno told Dream, ignoring the juice dripping down his hand. ‘Please stay in my bed for longer than six hours. I know that Wilbur is repulsive, I’ll get us some curtains.’ 

Dream laughed so hard he nearly cried again, and wiped his hand onto his toga. 

‘I’d love you even if I was mortal. I’d love you to my dying breath if you’d let me.’ He promised. ‘And yes, I’ll stay past sunrise.’ 

The moon smiled down at them, pressing this moment in her book like a flower. 

As a fog of death covered their feet, Techno twirled and turned Dream to the sounds of havoc, of Tommy shouting and George screaming and of _perfection._

War would always have Victory, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> absolutely ridiculous 
> 
> i planned for a short one shot and it got out of hand 
> 
> didn’t expect a wedding did ya 
> 
> neither did i 
> 
> hope that wasn’t too many liberties to take on the apple thing and also hope that you enjoyed reading! 
> 
> leave a comment about which part you liked the best <3
> 
> be friends with me!!!   
> @panickingexe on twt   
> @panic_kingexe on ig


	10. a/b/o au

Techno cleared his throat awkwardly, holding the enchanted sword out to George, handle first. George stared at him, arms crossed. He didn’t reach out to take it. 

‘You want me to give this to Dream?’ He asked, eyebrows raised. Techno resisted the urge to shuffle his feet like a child at the condemning shine of George’s quicksilver accent. 

‘Well, as the traditions dictate; yes? You _are_ his familial alpha, aren’t you?’ Techno asked, sounding less than sure of himself. He hoped to God that he was right in his assumption. From what he’d understood, Dream had grown up with George and Sapnap, forming their own kind of pack from childhood. George being the older alpha in their trio, it seemed logical that he’d be the one to approach. 

The sword wobbled a little in his grip. 

George looked down at the violet glimmer of the blade, mouth curved into something mildly displeased. 

‘...Yes,’ he said, and Techno held in a relieved sigh. Now, if George would just help him out a little, he could officially start courting Dream. 

George uncrossed his arms, pushing his tinted glasses up to rest up on his head. Mismatched eyes narrowed at him, and he raised his hands jerkily to grab the handle of the sword. 

‘You’re lucky that I would never speak for Dream and what he wants. I wouldn’t be doing this otherwise,’ he warned, readjusting his grip on the sword. Techno fiddled with the edge of his cape, nodding nervously. There were very few moments where he was intimidated by the shorter alpha, but he’s pretty sure that now was one of those moments.

George shouldered past him as he left, and Techno bristled at the challenge, turning his head to watch as the brunette left, sword hanging carelessly at his side. Techno wrinkled his nose, and let it go. 

He went home, instead.

Philza smiled brightly as he opened the door, and the beta gestured towards one of the chairs, which Techno gratefully plopped down into. Tommy scoffed at him, scarfing down freshly baked cookies with an unmatched passion. Freshly presenting as alpha, his appetite was absolutely voracious, and Techno tried to remember if he ate nearly this much during his presentation. 

‘How’d it go?’ Phil asked casually, pulling another tray of cookies out of the oven. Techno grabbed one, staying far away from Tommy’s plate, the blond hunched over it possessively. Techno winced at the burn the cookie offered his fingertips, and took a careless bite of it, exhaling while he chewed to avoid scalding his mouth. 

‘Fine,’ he shrugged. Phil raised his head to stare at him. ‘Please. I know how George can get. Remember when Wilbur asked to court Dream?’ 

‘That was a lapse of judgement on my part. George had freshly presented at that point and was way more aggressive,’ Wilbur said, strolling into the room. He smiled. ‘I still have the scar from that!’ 

‘Wilbur, you were punched in the face,’ Techno deadpanned, ‘you had a black eye. There’s no scar.’ 

‘How about the scar on my psyche? You wound me so, darling brother,’ Wilbur declared dramatically, resting a hand on his forehead. The corners of the brown-haired alpha’s mouth tended to curl up naturally, making him look smug as a cat even without trying. Techno rolled his eyes at him. 

‘Anyways, yeah. George managed to keep things civil this time. I didn’t get punched or stabbed, but he did say that he would rather this not happen.’ Wilbur pouted. ‘I never even got a fair chance!’ 

‘To be fair, Wilbur, you didn’t even get a courting gift.’ 

‘I was never taught to!’ 

———

‘George!’ The blond beamed from where he was perched on the couch, legs pulled up and crossed. George walked over, ruffling the omega’s hair. 

‘What’re you watching?’ George asked, and winced. He didn’t mean to drag out the process of presenting the gift to Dream, but he had no clue of how to begin. Other alphas would have the chance to practice from a younger age, omegas having the most invitations of courting when freshly presented. 

But since he’d attacked Wilbur when the older alpha had requested to court Dream years ago and effectively scared off any other interested alphas, he hadn’t actually done this before. Yikes. 

Sapnap chose this time to step through the door, grinning widely.

‘Hey, sunshine,’ he smiled, effectively tackling Dream on the couch. Dream laughed, and Sapnap relaxed onto him, wrapping tan arms around Dream’s middle. Seeing Dream as relaxed as he was, George decided that now was better than never. 

‘Dream,’ he started. Flecks of gold shone in green eyes, and George struggled to formulate words to explain to Dream what he wanted to say. 

‘Techno wanted you to have this,’ he said, simply, holding out the enchanted netherite blade to the omega. Dream took it in his hand, and Sapnap set a calculating, garnet-toned gaze to the weapon. 

‘He.. likes you,’ George said, trying not to smack himself in the face. Sapnap looks up at him, a mildly horrified look on his face. _Courting?_ He mouthed to George, and George gave a shaky thumbs up as Dream turned the blade over in his hand.

‘That’s cool. I like him too,’ Dream said, distracted. Sapnap awkwardly looked over to George, who shrugged. ‘But, I prefer axes over swords?’ 

‘Do you, uh, accept this.. prelude?’ George asked while the omega stared, confused, at the sword in his hand. Dream stared, bemused, at George. _What a weird way to say gift._ _Maybe it’s a British thing._

Sapnap wrapped himself around him, taking the sword gently from the blond’s hand. 

‘You don’t have to accept it,’ he says, placing the weapon down onto the couch. Dream laid back against his chest. ‘If he doesn’t even know that you like axes more.’ 

George looked at them, and took a seat on the couch, pushing the sword away with a socked foot. ‘Sapnap’s right, you know. You don’t have to accept it.’ 

‘Wouldn’t that make me an ungrateful friend?’ Dream raised a brow at them. _Oh. He doesn’t understand what Techno’s asking, huh?_ George smiled at him, and Dream placed his feet into his lap.

‘Then that would make him a bad friend who doesn’t know your interests.’ Sapnap said, arms circling around a slim waist. _Were they really trying to sabotage Techno’s chance at courting Dream?_

Dream laughed at something Sapnap said, and for a minute it was just like always. Them, curled up on the couch, laughing at each other’s stupid jokes. And _yes,_ George decided. _They were._ Fuck not speaking for Dream. They were happy. Weren’t they? 

———

Green eyes blinked open, and Dream blinked rapidly. He shifted, and startled slightly at the tightening of Sapnap’s arms around his waist. They’d fallen asleep on the couch again. He looked over at George, who was still asleep beside him. 

Dream inhaled the alpha’s comforting scent of sandalwood, and blinked at the sight of the sword lying on the carpet, evidently having fallen off the couch sometime in the night. He wiggled out from Sapnap’s arms, the familiar scent of plums thickening like smoke as Sapnap grumbled, opening an eye to look at the blond omega as he clambered off the couch. 

‘Dream,’ he said, voice rough with sleep. ‘Where’re you going?’ 

‘On a walk. I didn’t go outside the whole of yesterday.’ Dream replied, plucking a thread from his hoodie. Sapnap nodded sleepily, closing his eyes and relaxing back into the couch. 

Dream paused, and picked up the sword before hurrying out of the house. He studied the weapon as he walked, looking at the violet shine of the blade. He wondered what enchantments Techno had put on it. 

He swung the sword once, just to test, and startled at the speed at which the blade moved. He’d grown used to the slower attacks of the axe, and this now felt bizarre to him. Dream frowned down at the sword, and nearly dropped it as a voice rang out from behind him. 

‘Do you like your gift?’ Dream turned to face a broad chest, and tilted his head back to look Techno in the eyes. Techno looked down at him, a smile playing on his lips, and Dream shrugged. The smile fell from his face. 

‘Listen, Techno, I might seem like a bad friend for this, but I have to return this gift to you,’ he watched the pink-haired alpha’s face fall, and hurried to continue, ‘not because it was a bad gift! Just, I’d prefer an axe over a sword? I normally use axes instead.’ 

He blew his fringe out of his face. ‘I sound so ungrateful, don’t I?’ 

A large hand wraps around his wrist, and he allows Techno to take his hands, the sword falling to the grass. Techno looks unusually excited, Dream notes. 

‘You’d accept the gift if it were an axe instead?’ Techno asks, lightly flushed. Dream nods hesitantly; didn’t he just say that? He observes the alpha’s aristocratic features, thin scars criss-crossing over his face.

Techno as if he’s holding back a whoop, and cups Dream’s smaller hands in his own. The alpha’s scent thickens, pleased, enveloping Dream wholly within. It was the scent of oncoming rain, when the sky was dark and the plants were alert. 

Dream takes a deep breath, resisting the urge to tuck his nose into the space beneath Techno’s jaw, where the scent would be strongest. Sharp teeth shone like metal as Techno grinned, energy buzzing under his skin like electricity.

‘Do you want this back?’ Dream asked, picking up the sword. Techno cupped his face in a large hand, and Dream tilted his head into the touch. Techno was being weirdly affectionate today. 

‘No,’ Techno breathed. ‘No, you can keep it.’ Dream shrugged and sheathed the blade. ‘Okay. Thanks.’ 

The alpha pulled him into a sudden hug, and Dream froze. _What the hell?_ Techno let go as suddenly as the hug had started, and Dream stood, shock-still, staring up into crimson eyes. 

Techno smiled in a rather unhinged manner, and started walking away, saying something about needing to mine. Dream frowned after him. _What the hell was that?_

Later that day, George found an enchanted netherite axe on their doorstep. 

_Well, fuck._

———

‘Hey, Niki.’ Techno greeted awkwardly, Niki turning her head delicately to look at him. ‘Techno, hi!’ 

‘Come, sit down,’ The omega invited, patting the space next to her. ‘So, why’d you ask to meet me here?’ 

‘Well, uh...’ Techno scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. ‘I’m.. courting?’ 

Niki smiled, nodding encouragingly. Her eyes shone honey-bright with excitement, and Techno offered a shaky smile back. ‘And I’ve got the um, prelude gift covered. Just unsure what to follow it up with?’ 

‘I’ve never really done this before,’ Techno admitted, a nervous chuckle soaking into the air.

‘What do they like?’ Niki asked. Techno leaned back, looking up into the sky. ‘Uh, pizza? I found out just recently that he preferred axes over swords, so maybe I’m not the best to ask.’ 

Niki frowned. ‘Courting is usually to show what the alpha can offer, and for them to display their ability to provide. Food is normally a good choice, along with flowers. Those are just the classic gifts, and- Techno, are you writing this down?’ 

Techno froze. His pen cap was clamped tightly between his teeth, and his answer came out muffled. ‘Maybe?’ 

‘Listen,’ the alpha sighed, taking the pen cap into his hand. ‘I just want this to go well. I couldn’t imagine wanting someone more than I want him.’ 

‘That’s really sweet, and I’m sure he’ll appreciate all this effort that you’re putting in.’ 

Niki leaned in conspiratorially, and Techno stared, wide-eyed, as the normally gentle omega glared at him. 

‘If you hurt Dream, add me to the list of people that you’ll have to look out for.’ She leaned back, sweet smile back on her face. ‘That’s all. Now, back to courting…’ 

———

‘Techno’s acting really _weird_ this week _._ Have you noticed?’ Dream asked, head in Wilbur’s lap. The brunette alpha hummed, noncommittal, and stroked at Dream’s blonde hair. Wilbur _knew_ that George and Sapnap had something to do with how little Dream understood about the situation. 

Furthermore, with courting practices being unfamiliar to the omega, Wilbur was certain that he wouldn’t piece everything together by himself. This was going to be fun. 

The bubble Dream was blowing with his gum popped loudly, and the blond grumbled. ‘I mean, he keeps giving me food? Like, fries and stuff. He once gave me a salad but it was kinda bland.’ 

‘Maybe he just wants you to be fed,’ Wilbur shrugged, circling his long fingers around both of Dream’s thin wrists. ‘Look at this!’ 

Dream laughed, pulling his wrists from Wilbur’s grip. He chewed his gum, and Wilbur watched the gears in his mind turn like an unoiled machine. ‘And the _flowers._ Sapnap can’t even step into the house without sneezing.’ 

A little crease formed between Dream’s brows, and Wilbur hummed again, quieter and lower, watching the omega relax at the soft rumble. A pink flash moved somewhere to his left, and he knew that Techno had been watching all along. He inwardly sighed, moving Dream’s head off of his lap. 

Dream frowned. ‘Wilbur?’ 

He sat up, hair mussed and flattened against his head in several areas. Wilbur watched him fondly, and Techno casually stepped out from behind a tree. 

Dream regarded him suspiciously. ‘What were you doing behind there?’ 

‘Chasing a squirrel.’ Techno deadpanned. He took a seat next to them, and Wilbur paused to watch how his brother would act around his intended. 

Techno took Dream’s wrist and effectively yanked him into his lap. 

That was a way to do it, Wilbur supposed. He watched as visible confusion condensed in the form of Dream, who shifted in Techno’s lap to face him. 

Techno was looking awfully pleased with himself, and it was in that moment that Wilbur knew that this courtship would be an absolute train wreck.

‘Hi, I guess,’ Dream laughed, curling his legs behind Techno. 

‘Would be nice to see you from this angle more,’ the omega purred, and Techno shifted to turn away from Wilbur some. Wilbur could have snorted.

‘Hi,’ Techno rumbled, resting his hands on Dream’s hips. He scented Wilbur’s piney scent on Dream, and as casually as he could, pressed his wrists down onto Dream’s thighs, scent-marking him as subtly as possible. 

Or at least, he thought so. Wilbur held back a flood of giggles while he did, pressing a hand against his mouth. He did hide a pout though; Dream had smelled so good drenched in his scent, citrus- lime? -candy-sweet soaked in refreshing pine. He cleared his throat. 

‘And here’s where I leave you,’ he said, Dream turning to look at him. ‘Why?’ 

‘Oh, just gotta get home, make sure Tommy hasn’t eaten everything edible in the house.’ Wilbur paused. 

‘Be a good boy,’ he grinned, patting Dream on the head, the blond winking up at him. His grin widened with the growl that emanated from Techno, and he hurried off before the other alpha had the chance to stab him. 

This was going to be a mess. 

———

Techno stood, fidgeting with increasing awkwardness as Dream held his second formal gift in his hands. 

‘Do you accept this gift?’ He pressed, Dream having studied the enchanted book for a longer than appropriate time for a gift. 

‘To be honest, I’m not sure what this book is for,’ he paused. Techno winced. He supposed the shoving of a book in someone’s hands without explaining the enchantment or usage wouldn’t work out too well. 

‘It’s very shiny,’ the omega added, as if the shininess of the violet enchantment would make up for its supposed uselessness. Techno cleared his throat. 

‘Yeah, it’s, uh, a feather falling IV. You enjoy falling off of high surfaces too much for your own good, even with a water bucket.’ Dream looked at him through the gold frame of his lashes. ‘Are you saying that I suck at MLG water-ing?’ 

Techno held up his hands in front of him, stupidly, as if Dream was going to attack him for this inferenced offence. ‘No! That’s not what I meant.’ 

A wheeze emitted from Dream, who grinned. ‘I know. I was joking. It’s nice that you care. It’ll be helpful, I think.’ 

Techno managed to keep himself from puffing up like a bird. Thank god, he would never allow himself to be one of those alphas who strutted around like a peacock after pleasing their intended. ‘Glad to hear that you like it.’ 

Dream spent a few more minutes just glancing around, years of social interaction keying him in that the alpha was expecting a response. Techno was just waiting to see if Dream would respond with a traditional acceptance of courting, or some other statement regarding his feelings of being courted. 

‘You don’t need to keep getting me gifts, y’know. I’d be your friend even without them. Sapnap said that it’s nice to see that more people are trying to keep me from getting hurt so often,’ Dream said, earnest as sunlight, and with an impending sense of horror, Techno realised that none of what he’d been doing had registered in Dream’s head as courting. 

‘Oh, hi, Techno!’ Niki’s voice came from somewhere behind him. He numbly gave a wave as Niki came over to stand beside Dream, still overcome with the sea of disappointment he was faced with currently.

‘Dream!’ Niki said, and said _dense_ omega tilted his head into Niki’s hand as she patted him on the cheek. A grin spread across pink, _pink_ lips, and Dream showed Niki the book. 

‘Niki, look what Techno’s got me! It’s fun to see that Techno’s joined in on making sure I don’t, like, die. Isn’t that wonderful?’ Dream laughed, the narrow gleam of olive-toned eyes like the sun, and Techno could not tell for the life of him if the omega was joking or not. Niki cast a mildly disappointed look in his direction. 

‘Terribly wonderful,’ Niki deadpanned. Techno quashed down the urge to laugh, which was horrifically strong. 

Niki pressed a small kiss onto Dream’s cheek, getting a small purr in response. ‘Why don’t you go find Wilbur? I need to talk to Techno for a bit.’ 

‘Okay,’ Dream said, already moving. He stopped, just for a minute, and Techno wanted to be angry at Niki for sending his intended to another alpha, if not for the impossible weight of absolute failure upon his shoulders. ‘Bye, Techno!’ 

‘Bye.’ Niki turned to him, then, and Techno felt his metaphorical tail tuck between his legs. 

‘What the hell, Techno?’ 

‘Sorry, sorry- ow, don’t hit me- I _know,_ Niki. Maybe it wasn’t the best to trust his very overprotective familial alpha with delivering the prelude gift.’ Niki snorted. ‘Duh.’ 

‘ _Niki._ You have to help me. If Dream hasn’t gotten that I want to court him by now, I don’t think he ever will.’ The alpha started pacing, Niki watching him critically from the side. ‘I need to figure out another approach. A clearer one, definitely.’ 

‘A better approach, I feel,’ Niki started, and Techno turned to her immediately, a pad of paper materialising in his hand. ‘Would be no approach at all.’ 

‘What? You want me to give up, this far in?’ Betrayal spread through his limbs like mold on a piece of cake left in the back of someone’s fridge, and he readied himself to spend a week having a crisis on his couch. 

‘No!’ Niki’s sharp glare dragged him back to reality, and the alpha snapped to attention at once, back ramrod straight. ‘ _I’m saying_ that Dream doesn’t do too well with formalities. Especially not courting formalities. And even if he was familiar with them, I doubt he would care. You should just ask him outright. No clearer approach than that.’ 

‘Oh.’ Techno huffed, wiping the feeling of betrayal away like a fogged mirror. He felt just mildly stupid. ‘Okay. That sounds fine.’ 

———

And he really did try, but every chance he spotted, George and Sapnap were there to ruin it. 

‘Dream!’ He called to the blond, said omega’s freckles shining like starlight as he turned in Techno’s direction to wave. Techno smiled, which looked, to the bystander, that Techno was preparing to murder Dream and possibly ingest him. 

That was why, to the bystander, George had actually rescued the hapless omega from the scary alpha who was possibly homicidal. 

‘Come on, Dream,’ the brunette had urged, tugging him away. ‘I need you to come find a nether fortress with me.’ 

‘Okay,’ Dream easily agreed, never one to refuse George. Techno could have screamed, but instead turned away, scowling. He could _feel_ George’s victorious smirk in his direction, the bastard. 

Another time was when he was preparing to present Dream with a collar, with a note that read of his intentions. Who would have guessed that Sapnap would have stolen it from his chest the night before? 

Well, Techno never got confirmation, but the fact that Dream had been _wearing_ said collar the next day and had answered the question of who gave it to him with _Sapnap, of course,_ were fairly strong pointers in the direction of the smug fucker. 

The note had been found, crumpled up, at the bottom of the chest, later on. 

Techno could go on, but then he’d be able to write a whole book of _What It’s Like When Both of Your Intended’s Familial Alphas Hate Your Guts._

He wondered if it’d be too anticlimactic to just get Niki to tell Dream of his intentions. 

———

Turns out, forgetting about your intended’s _most important familial alpha_ would turn out to be a pretty big deal. 

As Techno found out when an alpha with a head of suspiciously familiar blonde hair landed a pretty solid punch on his jaw. 

‘Dude, seriously?’ The figure said from above him. He rubbed at his jaw, glaring up at whoever had attacked him. ‘Who the hell are you?’ 

‘Who the hell am I? Who the hell are _you?_ You want to court _my brother_ without even a heads up?’ 

_Fuck,_ Techno thinks, and he is correct. ‘Drista?’ 

‘Mhm.’ The girl hums from above him, and even with her petite stature, Techno doesn’t doubt that she’d give him a run for his money when it came to a fight. The scent of grapefruit feels like acid in his nose with the other alpha’s anger, and Techno refuses to wince at the sting.

‘Right.’ There’s an awkward silence as both alphas posture for a bit, looking absolutely silly in the process. Before Drista leans down to give him another smack in the face, and Techno thinks he sees rainbows when Dream appears out of nowhere to stop her. 

‘Stop! What are you two doing?’ The omega asks, tugging his sister away from the alpha lying on the ground rather helplessly. Drista struggles some in his hold. ‘Let go!’ 

‘Not ‘til you tell me what the hell is happening,’ Dream says, and Drista lets out a groan and a growl all at once. Probably out of frustration, and Techno could definitely get on that boat. 

‘He wants to court you! And he didn’t even ask me first!’ Drista yells, yanking at the hold Dream has on her arms. The blond freezes, blinking rapidly. His grip slackens, and Drista takes the chance to tackle Techno, who half-heartedly fights back. 

_Fucking finally,_ he thinks, but also, _is that really the way he finds out?_

Dream manages to yank Drista off of Techno again, who pretends to be dead on the ground, wholly because he absolutely wants to be in the moment. 

‘I’m gonna stab your eyes out with a fork,’ Drista hisses at him, and Techno can’t even bring himself to be threatened. He can barely do anything but try not to die, mostly because he wants to hear Dream’s reaction first. 

‘I know, I know,’ Dream says, and Drista stops fighting for a minute to look at Dream tearfully, in hopes that he’d let her go of his own volition to rip Techno into pieces. Dream instead presses a kiss on her forehead, which she reacts to with predictable faux-disgust that only younger siblings can pull off on the regular. 

‘Listen. I know that you care, and it’s nice to have people caring for me. But I’m pretty sure I have to face this by myself.’ 

Drista huffs at this, but admits defeat, stepping back for Dream to yank Techno off the ground. 

‘Hello,’ Techno says, stupidly. He glances at Drista, who he towers over, even as she stands as tall as possible to ensure maximum intimidation. Techno has to admit that it’s pretty intimidating. 

‘Hi. My sister just tried to break your pretty-boy alpha face,’ Dream says to him, as if he didn’t just get punched a multitude of times. 

‘I see,’ he replies anyway, because he’s that type of motherfucker. Dream grants him a flash of the dimples embedded in his cheeks like diamonds. It’s a pretty sight.

‘So, what’s this I hear about courting?’ Dream asks, and Techno can _feel_ his blood pressure rise. The bruise no doubt forming on his jaw throbs, and he winces bodily, for effect. 

Dream, who knows him too well, rolls his eyes. Drista, who doesn’t, follows the action, and Techno wonders how he had ever forgotten that Dream had a sister. 

‘Well, you see. All those gifts that you thought were given in friendship and magic and rainbows? All courting gifts. Tada,’ he said, spreading his fingers wide. Drista sneers at him from behind the graceful set of Dream’s shoulders, and he flips her off. 

Dream smacks his hand down, and he resorted to sticking his tongue out at Drista, who had returned his scorn doubly so, putting down her hands in an innocent front when Dream turned his head to look at her. 

‘Right. Is that why George and Sapnap have been weird the last few weeks? Because they have, and it’s been weirding me out.’

‘Yep. The collar Sapnap gave you? Stolen. From me.’ Dream raises a brow at this. 

‘You wanted to give me a collar?’ Techno can vaguely hear an enraged screech from Drista, whom Dream holds back again. ‘A little on the nose, don’t you think?’ 

‘You wouldn’t get all the other hints. Remember that time I insisted you wear my cloak, just ‘cause it was a little chilly out?’ 

‘I was cold! I thought you were just being nice.’ 

‘I was showin’ _affection,_ Dream.’ Dream hums distractedly at this, mind presumably replaying all the moments Techno had been expressing an interest in him. ‘You’re _way_ too chilled out for someone who just found out that they were bein’ courted for the last month or so.’ 

‘Yeah, well, I’ve never really been courted before, forgive me for not knowing how to act.’ The omega frowns. ‘I don’t think anyone’s ever asked before you, either.’ 

‘You’d be wrong. George once punched Wilbur in the face for asking, because he’d just presented and also because Wilbur was bein’ a prick who didn’t bring a formal courting gift.’ Dream’s brows rose higher and higher with every word of that statement, while Drista cackled gleefully behind him. 

‘Ah. Was that what the sword- or the axe was?’ 

Techno shrugged. ‘Yeah. It’s kinda traditional for the first gift to be handcrafted or something. Real special.’ 

‘I’ve known nothing about this for like 20 years.’ 

‘Fair. So, do you accept this courting, or should I give up and cry in my bed tonight?’ A flush climbs up into Dream’s cheeks, and _finally,_ Techno thinks. Now this, he can work with.

‘I think,’ Dream mutters, and Techno strains to hear him. ‘I’d like for this to continue.’ 

Techno feels like crying, but holds himself together long enough to press a kiss to Dream’s knuckles. 

‘Okay. That’s cool. How long even _is_ a regular courting? Drista, do you know?’ 

‘Dude, I’m like 15.’ 

‘A resounding no. I’ll make this half of the courting good, now that you’re actually aware of it.’ 

‘Okay,’ the word comes out breathy and pitched, and Techno’s eyes precariously climb the trail to look into Dream’s suspiciously bright eyes. 

‘Are- Why are you crying? Don’t cry, I can’t handle emotions!’ Techno says, panicked, and Dream wheezes, running the back of his hand over his eyes. His lashes stick together in the sunlight. 

‘I dunno, I thought no one would actually court me, since I wasn’t aware of any interested alphas around for all of my life, and now you’re here, and you’re willing to put in so much effort,’ a distressed whine falls past Dream’s lips, and Techno pulls the omega to his chest, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. 

The scent of lime, before overpowering and sour, sweetens and mellows as Dream scents the alpha. Drista turns from them to allow them privacy, overprotective as she is; Techno supposed it would apply to her brother’s privacy as well. 

Dream pulls away, restraining a purr in front of his sister. That would be embarrassing. 

But now Techno was blinking down at him, pink lashes nearly rose-gold in the sun, the light catching on the highest tilt of his cheekbones, his scent not just passing rain, but the coolness of the rainwater, the strength of the storm, the smell of the plants looking forward to the rain all wrapped up into a scent. 

As Dream pressed their lips together in a kiss, he thought that with Techno, he wouldn’t mind being just a little embarrassing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really just a crack fic 
> 
> was meant to be serious but it kinda just spiralled out of control at one point 
> 
> also the first time i’ve ever written abo so i hope it was acceptable and not disgusting 
> 
> hope you enjoyed regardless :)
> 
> be friends with me!!!  
> @panickingexe on twt  
> @panic_kingexe on ig


	11. angst practice

_He’s a villain. He’s depraved._

Techno knows this. When he saw Tommy for the first time in weeks, something behind sky-blue eyes like splintered glass. The unrelenting trust and faith his brother had in Dream reminded Techno of a bruised puppy following, relentless, at their owner’s heels.

He’d been horrified. 

‘What did you do to him?’ His voice couldn’t raise above a whisper, and his beloved didn’t look him in the eye. 

‘He loves me,’ his beloved had replied. ‘He wouldn’t leave me. Not like George. Not like Sapnap.’ 

A dreamy smile had spread across the blond’s face, and a hand came up to ruffle Tommy’s wheat-gold hair adoringly. ‘Isn’t that right, Tommy?’ 

Tommy nodded, transfixed by Dream’s roman-coin silhouette, his hair shining, gold-plated, in the sun.

‘I would never have left, Dream,’ Techno chokes out. _He’s deranged,_ he thinks, and it’s like he’s underwater. ‘I love you; why would you do this to him?’ 

He can’t think clearly. He loves Dream. He hates Dream, for doing this to Tommy. But god, does he love him. He can’t _think clearly._

Dream looks at him, olive eyes strangely silver in the accusing sunlight. 

‘Do what?’ And his voice is trembling, shaky. Techno has fought so many, and he knows that second when armour shifts, when attention slips, the chance to _win._

And he knows to take it. 

‘You _ruined_ him. You manipulated him. You’re corrupt. You tortured him.’ With every statement dripping like acid, he steps closer to Dream, who has pushed himself away from Tommy. His eyes shine even brighter, the depraved glide of silver over the green that Techno had adored so much. 

‘I- I didn’t!’ Dream says, and Techno forces himself to separate this Dream from his own. ‘Look at him, Dream. You’ve _fucked him up._ Look at Tommy. Look at _what you’ve done!’_

He’s nearly screaming at the end. They’re talking about his brother here, his brother who’s looking between the both of them sluggishly. The light behind the blue is dim, damaged, and Dream grabbed his own arms, pressing his forearms harshly into his ribs. 

‘I- I didn’t do that. That wasn’t me- I didn’t mean to-‘ Breaths come faster and faster, and Techno grabs blindly onto a tree to keep from comforting his beloved. 

‘Then why, Dream? Why did you do it?’ He grinds out, and the dam breaks. 

Olive returns as tears flow freely down freckled cheeks, and Dream collapses. He’s hardly taken in a breath before the force of his sob drives it out of him. 

‘You don’t understand,’ he cries, and Techno digs his nails into the wood of the branch. ‘Then help me understand!’ 

‘I couldn’t leave him alone!’ 

‘Yes, you could have, or you could have brought him to me, we would have taken care of him together!’ 

‘No, no, no!’ The blond screams from his position on the ground, his palms pressed into his eyes. ‘I couldn’t have, wouldn’t have, I can’t-‘ 

‘Why?’ Techno demands, and he can hardly stand to look at Dream, barely held together on the grass. 

Dream breaks. 

‘Because no one wants me!’ His pain was finally exposed to the world, an open wound. ‘No one loves me, I’m just another problem for everyone else, no one wants to keep me around!’ 

‘George thinks I hate him- Sapnap _hates me!’_ He screamed it, face tilted to the judgement of the sun, until his voice rasped, his throat raw and red. ‘I wanted them to love me again- I just wanted someone, anyone, to love me!’ 

The world spun around Dream, blue blending into green, Techno’s cape a spot of red unyielding to the dizziness of everything else. His hands tugged roughly at blond hair, and he wept and screamed his pain to the sky. 

In the end, Techno can’t hold himself back, and he trips down next to Dream, folding himself around the slender figure that he’d known so well. Dream curled up into himself, and Techno felt the force of his sobs under his chest. Dream tipped forward, and Techno pulled him closer to himself, holding him tighter for fear that he’d fall apart even more. 

‘I can’t forgive you. I can’t be the _one_ who forgives you, you know this,’ a whimper escapes Dream’s throat, and Techno tightens his hold. Dream grips his forearms like a lifeline, and leans his head back onto Techno’s shoulder. He can see the slick shine of Dream’s tears, highlighted in the sun. 

He knew that Dream would never be forgiven by anyone. He’d dug himself into this hole with the way he’d treated his friends, and _Tommy._ Oh god, Tommy. What was he to do with the damaged shell of his brother as Dream awaited judgement? 

Dream turned in his hold to face him, and Techno _felt._ He felt so much he wondered if his body could handle it all. Shame, from the love he felt for this man, grief, for Dream’s inevitable fate, and so much more he could barely contain all of it. He shut his eyes, and felt Dream press his forehead to his.

He looks up at his Dream, with his freckles like constellations in the night sky, skin frosted too tightly over his cheekbones, his jawline. He looks up at his Dream, who looks back at him with his intricately spun web of deception collapsed in on itself. 

_He loves him. He can’t help it._

And it’s to this exact sight that he sees Dream for the final time. They’re pressed together, chest to chest, Techno can feel Dream’s heart beating. He wonders if Dream can feel his beating in return. 

They’d decided that Dream was to be put in the prison that he’d spent weeks building for a mystery person, and he was to be jailed today. Dream’s face is wet with tears again, and Techno brushes his cheekbone with a thumb. 

‘Hey,’ Dream murmurs, watery, into the space between them. Techno wants to cry, he wants to scream at everyone, their eyes glued to the scene in front of them. _Please, please give him a chance. I love him, I love him. I love him so much, can’t you see?_

‘One for the road?’ He croaks, and his smile _hurts._ It had been what he had said when he was leaving their house for some adventure or the other, when he wanted a parting kiss, but then Techno had known that he would always come back, that his Dream would always make his way back to him. 

He’d never come out from this place alive. 

Techno presses their lips together, something desperate in the way they separate. He tastes the sin on his tongue, and he nearly laughs. It’s bitter and horrid, but he can’t get enough of it. 

It’s Dream’s.

Suddenly, Dream is ripped away from him, and a cry is stuck in his throat as Dream- _his Dream,_ was dragged, crying silently, into the prison. He’s shoved in, and the obsidian door slams shut. 

‘Wait-‘ Techno chokes out, and he takes a few trembling steps towards the door. The crowd parts. ‘I- I didn’t say goodbye.’ 

‘You were given more than enough time to say goodbye,’ someone says to him, and he wants their blood on his hands, in his mouth. But he can’t even process their words as he falls, a few feet from the door. 

He screams, hitting the ground time and time again.

‘I didn’t get the chance to say goodbye!’ He shouts to the fairness of the sky, the wind. A breeze brushes gently against his cheek, and he realises that he’s crying. 

He crawls his way over to the obsidian door, and he hears _nothing._ He presses his ear against it, but still silence. The layer of obsidian must’ve been too thick for any sound to pass through, he realises. 

‘Don’t leave me,’ he calls out, hoping against everything, every odd, every chance, that Dream would hear. 

The only response he gets is _screaming_. And he feels the ground at the base of the door shake, and he knows what Dream is facing in the prison.

A ravager. 

He turns to someone, anyone, but there’s no one around. The muffled screams continue, but Techno can’t do anything, can’t help his beloved, and he feels like he’s drowning, even as he sits, motionless, blank. 

The screaming rings in his ears, and he cries. 

He cries for his helplessness, for Dream’s fate, for anyone to help his beloved. He doesn’t stop, even as the screams cut off, and he knows that Dream has moved further into the prison. 

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_If you choose to stop surviving, I won’t blame you._

_Surviving must be exhausting, darling._

_I won’t blame you._

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted some angst 
> 
> hope you enjoyed (or didnt i’m not sure what angst is supposed to make you feel)


	12. there’s only ONE BED

There was a crow outside the window. 

There was a crow outside the window, and Techno had just woken up from the best sleep he’d had in months.

Sometime in the night, Dream had tucked his face into the crook of Techno’s shoulder, and had slung a careless leg over the unforgiving boniness of his hip. Techno blinked down at his hand, which was currently resting on the curve of Dream’s waist. He dragged a thumb over the exposed skin, freezing at Dream’s sudden inhale.

He mumbled something, shifting under the warmth of Techno’s palm. He let out a breath as Dream settled, small puffs of air tickling at him as Dream turned his face further into Techno’s neck. 

Now, how did this happen? 

Truly a strange series of decisions that Techno had made along the way had gotten Dream into his bed.

‘Hey,’ he’d said, stupidly. ‘Do- Do you not have a house?’ 

Freckled skin reddened, and Dream’s eyes had widened in horrified embarrassment. 

‘I have a house,’ he blurted, far too fast for someone who actually had a house. Techno, never one to pass a chance to bully someone, had laughed at him.

‘You wouldn’t know my house, it goes to another school,’ he mocked, and Dream spluttered for a solid minute, grabbing blindly at something to say. 

He’d spotted Dream making a house out of _dirt,_ later, and took one look at Dream’s face before bursting out into laughter that quickly dissolved into a coughing fit. Dream, less than pleased and covered in dirt, stuck out a petulant tongue at him, turning huffily back to his _dirt shack, holy shit._

‘Dream, Dream,’ he gasped; god, his stomach hurt. Dream refused to look at him, which made this whole thing even more hysterical. ‘Do you want to sleep in my house, man? You could take the cobblestone tower too, if you fancy that.’ 

Dream sniffed brattily, somehow aiming it at Techno without saying anything at all.

Just then, a creeper _blew up_ Dream’s little shack, and Dream stared in barely-disguised horror at where his house used to be. Techno doubled over behind him. 

‘This is stupid,’ Dream muttered, and Techno couldn’t get enough air into his lungs, fuck. ‘I’m sleeping in your house tonight.’ 

‘Right. I know I offered, but that’s- that’s direct of you.’ Dream’s stare looked like it could burn holes. ‘You offered.’ 

He raised his hands in defeat, ‘I know, I know. Well, come along then.’

Soon enough, Dream was staring down Techno’s bed as if it had offended him personally. 

‘There’s one bed,’ he said- asked? It sounded like both a statement and a question, and Techno shrugged. ‘Well, yeah, I thought you’d have a bed?’ 

‘I do not.’ 

‘Ah.’

Dream looked at him. He looked back at Dream. It was getting late, he noted. 

‘Well. Do what you want, I’m goin’ to bed.’ He decided, slipping under the blanket. Dream stepped out of the room, to do whatever Dream does at night. Techno drifts into that state where he isn’t sleeping, but he isn’t _awake,_ either. It’s a state he finds himself in more often than not, and he wonders if he should be concerned. 

Dream steps into the room. Techno isn’t sure how he knows, but he knows. He slides into the bed beside Techno without saying anything, and Techno has half a mind to say something, or like, shove him off the bed or something, because this is _fucking creepy, even for Dream. Really?_ _What the hell is he doing?_

But then Dream presses up against him, definitely in his personal space and everything else that he’s ever built up around himself, and- this is kinda nice, actually. 

‘You smell nice,’ he murmurs unthinkingly. 

‘I just showered.’ 

‘Mmm,’ Techno hums, and he’s relaxed and Dream smells like vanilla, and everything feels like a dream, so he mutters, ‘C’mere,’ and wraps his arms around Dream’s shoulders. 

Dream shifts closer obligingly, still too far, and Techno grumbles, pulling him closer still. He tucks his chin on top of Dream’s head. ‘Tired?’ 

‘Mm-hm,’ comes the reply, and it’s so quiet, so unlike Dream; his eyelashes are unbearably long, and they tickle at the hollow of Techno’s throat. 

‘Sleep,’ he tells him, and there’s no telling who’s who anymore, they’re so close together they might as well be one person, and Dream winds his arms softly around Techno’s waist. Techno feels a nonsensical urge to cry, and swallows it down, pressing his cheek into soft hair. 

They drift off easily enough, but Techno still wakes up once in the night. A record, if he’s being honest. 

Dream had shifted from his position slightly, allowing Techno to see his face- the slackness of his mouth, the relaxed curve of his brow where it caught the moonlight through the window, the pearl-gleam of his right cheekbone. Techno wonders if he’s being too descriptive, and the smell of warm vanilla drifts up from the blanket- _their_ blanket, and he doesn’t think. 

He kinda wants to count the number of freckles on Dream’s nose, though. 

‘You’re thinking too loud,’ comes Dream’s normally silk-smooth voice, roughened some by the few hours of sleep. 

Techno doesn’t startle; it’s- it’s Dream.

‘I like your freckles,’ he says, instead, his gaze fixed somewhere near the disappearing moon, because it’s at _that point_ in the night- morning? He doesn’t care. He doesn’t want this to end. 

Dream buries his face into Techno’s chest, and Techno’s heart jumps. 

‘Do you?’ Dream asks, almost shy, and Techno barely registers the question. 

‘Huh?’ He says, dumbly. He doesn’t remember what he said. 

‘You said you liked my freckles.’ 

‘Oh. Yeah. I do, they- they’re.. nice,’ he manages to say, and Dream smiles into his chest. This is fine. Great, even, and he wills the moon to stay in the sky longer. 

‘We’re stupid,’ Dream mumbles, and guides Techno’s arms back to his shoulders. The thin weight of his lashes on Techno’s collarbone is just mildly glorious. 

‘Sleep,’ Dream tells him. 

‘Okay.’ 

They do, and when Techno wakes up, he wishes he hadn’t. He has no desire to face the day, to get out of the bed with warm vanilla in it, with the warmth of skin on his own, with everything that he hasn’t had in years, with _Dream._

Dream’s leg on his hip is a grounding weight, and he tries not to listen to the voices in his head that tell him to just reach out and run his hands over the smooth skin and to _touch-_

He imagines Tommy’s shrieks in his head, and winces. _Not yet,_ he thinks, _just a few minutes more._

Everything’s different in the sunlight, more complicated. He pulls Dream closer anyway. 

There’s a crow outside the window, and Technoblade goes back to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a recent techno stream :D 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! taking this time to write something small before i try to conquer an idea that requires a lot of plot and time 
> 
> next update might take a while :( so hopefully this will tide y’all over until then <3
> 
> please leave comments i Crave Interaction


	13. another school au haha

The first time Techno meets Dream, he’s asleep on Wilbur’s bed. He eyes the jeans on the floor, and shuffles awkwardly over to the desk in the corner, stepping over more clothes as he went. 

_There’s Wilbur’s sweater, and his jeans, and his beanie- shit._ His foot came down particularly hard on the floorboards, and it creaked loudly in protest. The sleeping boy’s breathing hitches, and Techno freezes, eyes wide. 

‘Mm- Wilbur?’ Techno turns hesitantly to him, and the blond pushes himself up into a sitting position. The hope shining honey-bright in the boy’s face extinguishes as he takes in Techno’s different features to his twin. 

‘No, sorry. I’m, uh, Techno. His brother?’ His voice cracks a little on the last word, and the boy nods a little. Techno sees the dull sheen of disappointment, and awkwardly reaches out to pat at the blond’s shoulder. 

It’s warm under his palm.

‘I’m Dream,’ he says. ‘Wilbur’s.. friend.’ 

‘Ah,’ Techno says in reply, fighting the urge to glance pointedly at the jeans on the floor. Dream laughs, a bit helpless. The undoubtedly scratchy blanket pools around his bare hips, and Techno forces his eyes back onto the sleep-flush on Dream’s face. 

‘Sorry about- Wilbur,’ Techno says, halting and awkward. He doesn’t apologise for others. Hell, he doesn’t apologise for himself. Dream shrugs, and his rumpled shirt collar shifts with the movement.

The buttons are half undone, and the sleeves fall way past freckled hands. Probably Wilbur’s, then. 

‘It’s fine. It wouldn’t be the first time, you know?’ And the memory of the golden hope in green eyes nearly slaps Techno to the ground with the force of it. 

‘Yeah, well. It’s still a shitty thing to do.’ Techno steps further from Dream, who glances over, half-interested in what he’s doing. Techno grabs approximately seven pens from the cupful sitting on Wilbur’s desk. 

Mildly ridiculous, it really is, and Techno leaves, not without an awkward goodbye. He slaps Wilbur over the head for being a shitty person the next time he sees him. 

———

The next few times they meet, Dream has trouble recognising him. Techno’s glasses came off in favour of crimson contacts, and after a drunken game of Truth or Dare in Wilbur’s room, his hair was pink. He doesn’t mind it. 

Dream’s braces had come off somewhere between those developments, but it seemed that the ability to fall asleep in anyone’s bed remained the same. 

‘We’ll do our project in my room,’ Sapnap had told him, fiddling around with a box cutter. Techno didn’t really have a preference. He’d fumbled with his keys for a bit before pushing the door open to his room, hastily kicking aside a basketball. 

‘Sorry,’ Sapnap winced. ‘It’s not usually this messy, I just- fuck.’ 

Sapnap paused, and Techno glances over his shoulder to see a familiar head of blond hair peeking out from under the black and white blanket. 

‘Sorry, sorry, let me just-‘ Sapnap takes a breath, and Techno leans a shoulder against the wall, arms crossed. Sapnap crosses the room hastily. 

‘Hey, doll,’ he says gently, shaking the blond’s shoulder a little. There’s a confused _mrrrh?_ not unlike a cat, and green eyes blink open slowly. 

‘Tired, sweetheart?’ Sapnap smiles, and Techno notes that there’s more of a southern accent pulling at his words while he’s talking to Dream. He’s known that Sapnap purposefully thickens the accented curl to his words because Dream finds it hot. 

Yikes. 

Dream lets out a kittenish yawn in response, and Techno sees Sapnap visibly swoon. He sits up, and the jersey he’s wearing — obviously Sapnap’s, if the _C. Anpeveep_ tells Techno anything — falls off the smooth curve of a shoulder, revealing the pretty line of Dream’s collarbone. 

Sapnap glances back at him, and he gives a small, shitty thumbs up for no reason. It seems to soothe Sapnap, who turns back to whisper something to Dream. 

Dream pouts at whatever he’s said, and points to- great, another pair of pants on the floor. Sapnap reaches down to grab them for him, and twirls his finger in the air in Techno’s general direction. 

_Ah, the universal sign for turn around_. He gives the most sarcastic smile and double thumbs up he can muster, and turns, blowing a strand of pink hair out of his eyes. 

He zones out for however much time, and it’s Dream that brings him back to reality when he affectionately squeezes Techno’s forearm in passing. Not aware that they were at this level yet, he glances down at Dream’s hand, raising his brows. 

Dream assaults him with those dimples, and Techno barely registers that he’s got a blanket wrapped around his shoulders before he’s gone, and Techno turns back around to see Sapnap sitting on a bed suspiciously lacking in blankets. 

‘So,’ he begins, and Techno just looks at him. ‘The project?’ 

———

Techno finds Dream, yet again, lying in Wilbur’s bed. He wonders if Dream even has his own bed at this point. 

He glares down at Dream’s bare shoulder, this time, and startles a little when Dream shifts. The blond looks up at him, and Techno blinks at the sight of red, teary eyes. 

‘He left again,’ Dream said casually, like he wasn’t having a mild breakdown over it. ‘You’d think he hated me or something.’ 

Considering Dream and Wilbur’s current status as boyfriends or friends-who-fuck or whatever, Wilbur spends remarkably little time with Dream outside of sex. Techno doesn’t recall ever seeing them actually sleeping together on the bed. 

His silence must do wonders for Dream’s current mood, and the blond lets out a few sniffles. 

‘He probably doesn’t like me. I’m just a good fuck, that’s all.’ Techno resists the urge to drop to his knees and hug the blond, and instead wipes a thumb across a gaunt cheek. 

‘That’s not true,’ he tries to protest, and even to himself, the words sound weak. Dream wipes the back of his hand across his eyes, and Techno tries not to feel helpless. 

‘It’s true.’ The shadows under Dream’s eyes seem to jump out at Techno. ‘I’ve fucked half the school, and I’ve fucked _over_ the other half. No one likes me.’ 

‘I do,’ Techno says. It feels strange to be telling the whole truth, but he pushes it aside for now. He’s spent years telling lies and half-truths to anyone who would listen, and he finally had the chance to say what he was thinking. 

‘I like you,’ he says. ‘I like how your face lights up when you see a stray cat and I like how happy you get when they come over for pets. I like when you climb trees for no reason but to do it. Aren’t you scared of heights or somethin’? It’s bizarre how often I see you in a tree.’ 

Dream had stopped crying sometime when he was rambling on about trees, and had a small, indulgent smile — not a cocky smirk, not a fake, I’m-a-bastard-punch-me-in-the-face grin, a _smile —_ blinking unsurely up at Techno. 

He bit his lip, and Techno smiled down at him. 

‘Thanks, Techno. I really appreciated that.’ 

‘Yeah it’s- it’s no problem, really.’ 

Dream looks around, rubbing at the back of his neck self consciously. That was probably the most emotion he’d experienced in forever, Techno considers.

‘You’re not obligated to stay with me, y’know, I’m- I’m okay now,’ he says, and Techno wants to choke him. He leans down, and Dream blinks up at him. 

‘On purpose,’ Techno says, and Dream’s eyes are so _green_. ‘On purpose, I will care about you. You are not an obligation.’ 

Dream flushes red, breaking eye contact to pick at the blanket. ‘Okay.’ 

‘Okay?’ 

‘Okay.’ 

———

‘Sometimes, a relationship is more than fucking someone,’ Techno recited patiently. 

‘Not for me. That’s why I’ve got exes upon exes without ever having a boyfriend,’ Dream said in a way that meant he absolutely believed whatever bullshit he was spewing. He rubbed at a red-rimmed green eye, and Techno looked away.

He opened his mouth to reply, and a girl — either incredibly stupid or incredibly brave — lifted her hands to her mouth. 

‘Slut!’ She shouted, presumably at Dream. Techno wasn’t in the habit of casual flings as much as Dream was. Dream’s hand dropped from his eye, and he lifted it beside his mouth in a mimicry of the girl. 

‘Your man says hi, bitch,’ he called, and Techno repressed a laugh in his chest, a hand coming up to press at his eyes. 

‘Come on,’ Techno said, Dream blinking up at him from where he was pressed up beside him. Techno could see his breath curling in the cold air. ‘Have you eaten in the last week at all?’

‘I ate breakfast yesterday.’ 

‘You’re going to kill yourself,’ Techno said, looking up at an empty bird nest above their heads. ‘We’re gonna go eat.’

‘Okay,’ Dream said in reply, weirdly subdued. Techno threw a glance at him, at the pink burnished into gaunt cheeks, the dappled light trailing over the side of his face. Dream offered a small grin. ‘Can we stop at Tiffany’s on the way there, daddy?’ 

Nevermind. Techno snorted, rolling his eyes. 

‘Would you wear jewelry if I bought you any?’ 

‘I like shiny things.’ 

‘Fair.’ 

———

He looked at Dream, who had freely stretched out on his bed while he had been studying and had somehow fallen asleep in the short time that he took to finish. 

Sunlight through the windows turned blonde lashes golden. Dust floated around them, lit up by the same light, and Techno was filled with a sense of urgent wonder. 

Techno became aware of a scent like dusty, sun-washed citrus, and suddenly his brain was rambling and there was nothing he could do to stop it and _wow, Dream’s alive and I’m alive and whatever stuff our souls are made out of, there’s no doubt that ours are the same._

_Does he feel as I do, is he as glad as I am that we are alive together in this massive, ancient world?_

Techno sees his hand, shaky, reaching out to the boy asleep on his bed, and pulls it back hastily. He had wanted to wrap his fingers around Dream’s heart, to feel the harsh movement under his fingertips, the rush of blood through the organ. He’d wanted the proof of Dream’s life in his palms, to hold it to his own chest to feel the beating next to his own. 

But he’d be convicted for murder, so he doesn’t. The next time he hugs Dream though, he feels the blond’s heart beating steadily against his chest, and Techno exhales something like anxiety that’s been burning at him the last few days. 

It soaks into the air around them, and Dream curls his fingers into Techno’s sweater. 

———

They get drunk together, when exams draw near and stress runs at an all time high, and before Techno knows what’s happening, he’s got the solid weight of Dream in his lap and the blond’s mouth on his own, liquid and golden and warm. 

Dream’s silhouette on top of him feels marble-soft, and warm as the sun. He loops bony arms around Techno’s neck, electric as anything. 

He feels brittle and almost sweet. 

They’re alone and Techno feels so warm he could be floating. 

He’d daydreamed about this a lot, but it wouldn’t even begin to _compare._ Dream’s really good at kissing, he finds, and he digs his bitten-down nails into the blond’s hips. 

Dream breaks off the kiss, and for a minute they just breathe. 

‘You like me.’ This close, Dream’s eyes are so bright they may as well be glowing, and Techno gives an answer, distracted as can be. 

‘I do.’ 

‘Why?’ 

‘Didn’t I talk about this before?’ 

‘No. Yes. Probably.’ Dream leans his cheek, lovely, into Techno’s callused, anxiety-blunted fingertips. 

‘You’re playing nice today. Aren’t you going to bite off my fingers?’ 

‘Of course not,’ Dream sounds insulted. ‘I’m saving that for next week.’ 

‘Of course.’ 

‘Aren’t you going to ask why I like you?’ 

‘I didn’t want to assume anythin’.’ 

‘Oh, _come on,’_ Dream groans into his shoulder. Techno bumps his ear with the tip of his nose, and he breathes in the unnatural fever-heat from under Dream’s skin. 

‘What?’ Techno breathes, cocky as anything. Dream tastes of beer and toffee on his tongue, and said blond nips at his jaw. 

‘You’re prettier than you give yourself credit for,’ he murmurs, sounding far away and unlike himself. 

‘You’re just saying that because I look like Wilbur.’ 

A heavy sigh brushes past his ear, and Dream pulls back, glaring into his eyes. Techno doesn’t have the energy to flinch. He already regrets saying it. 

‘You’re stupid. Stupid and wrong.’ 

‘Alright,’ Techno caves easily. ‘Alright.’ 

Dream cups his face in both hands, and lets a slow breath escape. Techno shuts his eyes. 

‘If people could see us now,’ Dream says. Techno can feel him thumbing at his under eyes. ‘A slut and- and, I don’t know, school royalty.’

‘School royalty?’ Techno asks. He feels feverish and Dream looks like nothing he’s ever seen before. 

‘Yeah, school royalty. Straight A’s, fencing club chairperson, _beautiful_ king-of-the-school Technoblade.’ 

Techno laughs openly into the night. He opens his eyes, and there’s something earnest in Dream’s face that steals the air from his lungs.

Dream presses a small kiss onto his forehead, and for once, Techno can’t feel any strings attached. He twists his face in Dream’s cold, cold hands to press his lips to his palm. It smells of sugar and hand lotion. 

‘What do you think of soulmates, Dream?’ He murmurs, tilting his head into Dream’s hand. A small puff of air escapes from the blond on top of him, and Dream tilts his head to look at him, sure and full. 

‘I think way less than you think I do,’ he hummed, and there’s a lilting edge to the set of his words. Techno loves him fiercely, then, the alluring edges of the boy on his lap, his warmth welcome in the cold night. 

There’s something ethereal about all of this. 

_We’re going to live forever, the two of us,_ Techno thinks, and his eyes slide shut, opening to the moonlight illuminating Dream’s silhouette, turning golden strands nearly silver in the glow of it all. 

_I adore you, do you know that?_

_I adore you, and we’re never going to die._

It’s all too much for Techno, and he presses his lips to a spot under Dream’s jaw. He isn’t very drunk, but he feels like he needs to be. 

Dream laughs, and Techno’s eyes barely flicker to his face before his hands, moving on their own, tug Dream down by his stupid fucking jersey that he never returned to Sapnap. Dream refuses to resist, leaning in sweet and tanned and resilient, humming hungrily into the kiss. 

Techno pulls him closer, hands sliding down to the flare of Dream’s hips. Dream starts moving, a deliberate rocking on Techno’s lap. It’s familiar and unfamiliar all at once, and Techno knows this pattern; Dream drunk, Dream delirious, Dream wanting comfort and affection and sex from anyone who will give it to him, and Techno breaks off the kiss. 

‘Dream. Dream, stop.’ His hands tighten around Dream’s waist, stilling his movements. Dream pants into his mouth, fingers curling and uncurling on the edges of Techno’s shoulders. 

‘I didn’t-‘ Dream sounds like he’s close to tears, and Techno rubs a hopefully soothing hand between his shoulder blades. ‘I- Sorry. I’m sorry.’ 

‘It’s okay.’ It might not be, but Techno doesn’t voice it. Dream presses his forehead to Techno’s own, and it’s soft and scalding. 

_If I told you I loved you, is that a promise or a threat?_

———

‘Have you eaten today?’ Techno asks, hands in his pockets, and a feeling brews in Dream’s chest like a hurricane. Techno knows him better than he thought.

‘No. I took a nap during the break.’ 

Techno says something, but Dream isn’t listening. Every blink brings the memory of his dream back to the forefront of his mind, and he turns his head just slightly to glance over at Techno. 

_I dreamt about you, you know?_ Dream thinks. He closes his eyes for just a second. _Of your lashes and your lips and the school aflame._

_I think of you a lot. Of how you twist the pen in your fingers and how you take two sugars in your coffee and how you remove wrapping paper._

_I think about you so much, I’ve started doing it even as I sleep. What would you make of that?_

Dream’s never been one to throw away chances, and he slides his fingers between Techno’s. He looks down at their hands, brows lifted and mouth open slightly, in something more or less like surprise. 

But then his expression softens, and he adjusts his grip on Dream’s hand, and- it’s the closest thing to _happy_ Dream has been in a while. 

‘What club do you think I’d be in?’ Dream says, eyes to the sky. The graceful curve of Techno’s throat seems locked into his mind, like the arch of a cathedral. Techno seemed like he was a statue, unaffected by time; Dream wished he could say the same for himself. He cleared this throat. ‘If I passed enough subjects to be in one.’ 

Techno squeezes his hand. 

‘Fencin’, with me.’ 

A nonsensical smile spreads itself across Dream’s face. 

‘Of course.’ 

They’re silent for a while, and Dream’s left alone in his head, Techno gently tugging him towards his side every so often. 

_I want to leave,_ Dream thinks. Techno yanks him away from the road. _I want to find what I want. Maybe it’s motivation or maybe it’s a warm bed or maybe it’s-_ Techno’s yelling, something like _be more careful, dickhead, you almost killed yourself!_ And Dream doesn’t hear it. 

_Or maybe it’s you._

Dream feels so fucking stupid. 

He grabs Techno’s crisp fucking tie and yanks him forward to crush their mouths together in some semblance of a kiss. 

_I want to leave, but I don’t know that I want to leave you._

_I don’t fucking know what love is, but if this isn’t it, no one has ever experienced love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you’re getting tired of all the school aus the one shot i was working on ended out not working out and it sucked so here’s something at least 
> 
> i’m tired and kinda sad and i hate not knowing how to control feelings so i wrote down like 3k worth of feeling descriptions hope it was fun 
> 
> is this a vent fic i have no idea 
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading 
> 
> please analyse anything you want in the comments or like any lines that stuck out to you i love reading analyses of my writing <3 
> 
> be friends with me on twitter and ig woo see y’all next time


End file.
